


Диалоги и разговоры

by Prim_Dor_A



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Experimental Style, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Dor_A/pseuds/Prim_Dor_A
Summary: Как оказалось, мир совершенно не такой, каким он кажется одному омеге. И, может быть, не все альфы - заносчивые гады. И, может быть, Советский Союз - не империя зла. И кто знает, может магия и вправду существует.





	1. Диалог 1 (пролог)

**Author's Note:**

> 0) Обоснуй… Не, не слышала. Особенно тут  
> 1) Учитывается все, вплоть почти до финала фильма   
> 2) Разумеется я все переврала, напридумывала кучу всякой бяки, но все же надеюсь, что фф выйдет интересным  
> 3) Автор – не коммунист, просто экспериментатор местного плана

Приветствую всех, кто читает!  
Ну что же, "Диалоги и разговоры", это, действительно, диалоги и разговоры - описаний здесь почти нет. /на то и эксперимент/  
Ну, это мой первый опыт в о-версе - прошу не бить слишком сильно. :)))  
Всех благ и отличного всем настроения.  
С искренним уважением,  
Автор.

 

\- Ты идиот, ковбой, - тяжело дыша, проскрежетал Курякин. Впрочем, настоящей злости в его голосе не слышалось. – Попался, как ребенок.  
  
\- Нас сдала Габи, - возмутился Наполеон, на миг забывший, что нужно держать маску.   
  
\- Да-да, это так, - запричитал _дядя Руди_ , переводя жалкий взгляд с одного агента на другого. Он буквально трясся от страха – противно.  
  
\- Тебе лучше молчать, недоальфа, - вдруг рыкнул Илья, сдавив горло нацистского недобитка – с огромным удовольствием сдавив, надо заметить.  
  
\- Эм-м, большевик, он, наверное, может еще пригодиться, - Соло выглядел немного сбитым с толка - странно было это наблюдать в том, кто прямо-таки источал самоуверенность. А все от того, что американцу почему-то показалось, что КГБ-шник мстил за него.  
  
\- Поверь, Соло, ничего путного он не скажет, - злобно хохотнул совет. – А чушь мы слушать не станем, - затем Курякин медленно и с маньячной улыбкой вновь потянулся к Рудольфу. Тот заверещал зайцем и принялся тараторить.   
  
\- Уже есть бомба! – вопил он, дергаясь на пыточном кресле. – Есть готовая бомба! – и заискивающе растянул губы в мерзкой улыбке.  
  
\- Информация устарела, - хмыкнул русский, с чувством сворачивая шею _дядюшке Руди_.   
  
\- Откуда у тебя данные? – изумился Наполеон, с любопытством разглядывая довольного напарника. Довольно-таки искренне изумился, надо добавить.  
  
\- Ниоткуда, - поморщился тот. – Просто не хотел видеть эту тварь торжествующей, - и сказано это было очень спокойно – вопреки обыкновению. Совершенно не по-курякински. – Так, нужно идти. Ты в порядке? Все хорошо? – и протянул Соло руку. – Идем?  
  
Наполеон недоумевал. Казалось, пытки все же отрицательно на нем сказались – не мог ведь робот-Курякин с отсутствующим чувством юмора и отмершим чувством прекрасного о нем волноваться? Нет? Да?


	2. Диалог 2 (Неожиданность. И не одна)

\- Что ты суетишься? – поморщился Илья, разглядывая Наполеона Соло. Тот выглядел ошарашенным, потерянным, подавленным и все время мял в руках какую-то бумажку.

\- А? – Соло взглянул на навязанного напарника, выплывая из своих дум.

\- Спрашиваю, что случилось, - пояснил тот. – У тебя проблемы?

\- Нет, - как-то слишком поспешно бросил он. – Все… все нормально. Ты куда теперь? Домой?

\- Да, - кивнул Курякин, привалившись к стене. – А ты? В декрет?

\- А… Что?! – поперхнулся Соло.

\- Да брось ты, - отмахнулся Илья. – Я уже понял, что ты омега. Причем давно. А теперь у тебя еще и запах изменился.

\- Как ты…, - обреченно выдохнул Соло, рухнув на кровать. – Я ведь… Что будет…

\- А что может быть? – удивился тот. – Вернешься, родишь, восстановишься – и снова в дело.

\- Ты вообще о чем говоришь? – горько простонал Наполеон. – Если начальство узнает, меня просто и без затей отправят в расход! Мне не дадут его выносить – о родах я и не говорю, - Соло словно прорвало на откровенность – маска треснула окончательно.

\- Правда, что ли? – не поверил Илья, присаживаясь рядом с омегой. – Но это же дикость!

\- Можно подумать, у вас иначе, - скривился он, покосившись на странно разговорчивого и милого – кошмар просто! – милого большевика!

\- Однозначно, - улыбнулся вдруг русский. – Скажи мне, ты сам-то ребенка хочешь?

Соло молчал. Курякин был альфой, причем сильным – он это на себе почувствовал! Может, Наполеон и хотел бы воспротивиться, но… Он бы и воспротивился, если бы не шок. Та бумажка, что он мял в руках, была заключением медика, где черным, вернее синим по белому было написано кое-что. Всего пара слов, которые грозили разрушить всю его жизнь. Впрочем, это лишь вопрос времени.

\- Я… я хочу его, - запинаясь, заговорил Соло. – Не мальчик ведь уже. Но ты был прав тогда – меня действительно крепко взяли за…

\- Не ругайся при ребенке, - перебил его Курякин, и Соло вскинулся, замечая, что чертов альфа вновь улыбается. И вдруг отчего-то все внутренности омеги свело судорогой от этой улыбки. Чертов русский!

\- Большевик, ты меня пугаешь, - нарочито весело протянул Наполеон.

\- Я такой страшный? – сощурился тот. 

Что такое? Неужели он флиртует?

\- Не то слово, - кивнул Соло.

\- Ладно, - притворно взгрустнул Илья. – Зато у меня глаза красивые, – омега даже залюбовался улыбчивым мужчиной. А затем те самые улыбчивые глаза словно бы выцвели. – Слушай, я могу помочь…

\- Как, прости меня Господи? – недоверчиво выдохнул Наполеон.

\- Поехали со мной, - предложил совет.

\- Куда? В лагерь? Спасибо! Не нуждаюсь! – и вскочил с места.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь о моей стране, ковбой, - казалось, Курякина отнюдь не расстроили слова напарника. – И еще меньше знаешь о КГБ.

\- А ты не боишься мне такое говорить? Вдруг донесу? – полюбопытствовал тот.

\- Ну, прослушки здесь нет – я глушилку поставил. А на счет тебя – нет, ковбой, не боюсь. Да и не поверят тебе. Так ты будешь меня слушать?

\- Ты предлагаешь мне предательство, - тихо проговорил Наполеон, – и то, что я омега…

\- Знаешь, Олег Сергеевич, ну, ты его видел - велел мне присмотреться к тебе. Нам было все равно – на твой статус.

\- То есть, ты должен был… завербовать меня? – Соло подавился воздухом.

\- Нет, я должен был… уговорить тебя сменить гражданство, - усмехнулся тот. – Ну так как, ковбой, выслушаешь?

\- Да, - хрипло отозвался тот. – Выпить бы.

\- И не думай! – Курякин был так забавно возмущен, что омега позволил в себе легкую усмешку.

Почему-то с этим альфой было спокойно. Илья не строил из себя самого умного - не был самоуверенным засранцем, как Сандерс, к примеру, и говорил на равных. Вот только странно, что большевик раньше таким не был. 

Какой же он настоящий – тот, что сжимал кулаки в приступах ярости, или же этот?

\- Ну, стоит начать с начала, - кивнул Илья, протягивая Соло стакан с водой. – У нас омег не притесняют – они сами кого хочешь, вывернут мехом внутрь, - Наполеон закашлялся. – Не смотри так. У нас даже пословица есть: «Альфа – хозяин в доме. Но у каждого альфы есть омега». Знаешь, по собственному опыту могу сказать – омегам вообще невозможно что-либо запрещать, они… 

\- У тебя есть пара? – вопрос прозвучал довольно резко. 

\- А? – запнулся большевик. - Нет. Пары нет. Но у меня есть сестры – Валя и Вера. Омеги – на мое несчастье. Шучу, конечно же.

\- Вот оно что, - протянул Соло, только сейчас заметив, что сердце у него билось, как сумасшедшее. – Ну, продолжай.

\- Омеги вольны в выборе, - вздохнул Курякин. – Несколько работает у нас – и поверь, это настоящие профессионалы. У них есть семьи, дети – все это в порядке вещей.

\- В такое трудно поверить, - начал было Наполеон.

\- Олег Сергеевич будет здесь через пару минут. Поговори с ним, ладно? А потом решишь – как сам захочешь, - и словно бы спохватившись, добавил. – А на счет диска – не волнуйся. Сказали - пусть пока у тебя побудет.

\- А мне приказали тебя убить, - в полголоса сообщил тот, не понимая, зачем, собственно он это рассказывает.

\- Ожидаемо, - хмыкнул русский.

\- Ты какой-то странный сегодня, - Соло перевел разговор на то, что занимало его с самого начала.

\- Если согласишься, то узнаешь из-за чего так, - поддел его Курякин.

Их гляделки прервал стук в дверь.


	3. Диалог 3 (Олег)

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Соло, - начальник большевика был именно таким, каким его американец и запомнил – хмурый мужчина с военной выправкой, словно бы застегнутый на все пуговицы. – Позвольте представиться – Савельев Олег Сергеевич – омега. Илья, оставь нас ненадолго, - большевик только кивнул на прощанье, оставив напарника наедине с КГБ-шником.

\- Омега?! – не поверил тот. – Но…

\- Именно, - улыбнулся он. – Ты присядь, сынок – в ногах правды нет. Впрочем, как говорит опыт, ее нет и между.

\- Да, точно, - улыбнулся Наполеон. 

Русский молча позволял себя разглядывать, усмехаясь в несуществующие усы – и при этом совершенно не обидно.

\- Насмотрелся? – хмыкнул он. – И как? Не похож на трепетную омежку?

\- И не один раз, - согласился Соло. – Большев… то есть Илья сказал, что…

\- Что ты – часть его задания, - закончил за него собеседник. – Так и есть. Мы уже некоторое время наблюдаем за тобой. Честно сказать, ты нас приятно удивил. Да.

\- Эм, рад, - смутился Соло. Сейчас ему почему-то не хотелось прятаться за маску, которую так быстро и неосторожно сорвал Курякин.

\- Да ты не тушуйся, - улыбнулся Олег. – Если хочешь спросить – спрашивай.

\- Илья сказал, что вы предлагаете мне… сменить гражданство, - осторожно начал омега. – И что отношение ко мне будет адекватным.

\- Экий ты вежливый, - усмехнулся Савельев. – Но все сказанное верно.

\- Но с его слов получается, что… как бы это сказать… омеги делают, что хотят, - в голосе Наполеона сквозило совершенное недоверие.

\- Не совсем так, - кивнул русский. – Но подумай сам, если нет ограничений, то нет стремления эти ограничения преодолевать. Например, никто не станет препятствовать омеге идти в армию или флот – становиться кадровым офицером. У нас призыву, к слову, подлежат все – альфы, беты и омеги обеих полов. В сороковых нам преподали хороший урок – и мы не хотим повторения, - Соло согласно кивнул. – Поэтому, каждый должен знать, с какого конца браться за ружье. Так вот, мало кто из омег идет на такое – им хватает того, что запрещать им никто не станет. Вот только скидок на пол и статус в армии нет – программа для всех одна. Поэтому, если хочешь – добиваешься. И только.

\- Трудно в такое поверить, - признался Наполеон. – Если я приму ваше предложение, то меня могут заст… обязать заключить связь с альфой? – и он затаил дыхание.

\- Нет, конечно! – поразился Олег. – Мы же не варвары! Хотя, тебе будут постоянно оказывать знаки внимания свободные альфы. Тем более, когда узнают, что ты ждешь ребенка.

\- Курякин – болтливый гад, - проворчал Соло.

\- Альфы вообще сплетники, - согласился собеседник.

\- А что там на счет ребенка, - напомнил омега.

\- Ну, это у нас, можно сказать, традиция, которой без малого больше нескольких тысяч лет. Понимаешь, у омеги больше шансов заключить брак, если у него уже есть ребенок. К таким охотнее приглядываются.

\- Бред какой-то, - он помотал головой, не понимая, как такое возможно.

\- Каждый альфа мечтает о продолжении себя в детях, - тепло улыбнулся русский. – И если у омеги уже есть ребенок, то, значит, он не бесплоден, понятно? Вся суть в этом.

\- Все равно – бред, - усмехнулся тот. – Церковь…

\- Но не наша, - возразил Олег. – У нас ведьм и ведьмаков не жгли – в таких диких количествах. Да и заветы дедов все еще помнят.

\- Какие заветы? – Наполеону стало любопытно – словно о другом мире слушал.

\- Ну, например, такой, - довольно усмехнулся Савельев. – Не святи то, что и так от века свято.

\- И что это значит? 

\- Это значит, что не стоит святить свет, жизнь, любовь, хлеб, радость. Здесь, на Западе, стремятся довлеть над всем сокровенным – хотят власти. Но знаешь, свет почитали и до них – и будут почитать после. Местной церкви нужен контроль, и все их ритуалы этому способствуют, согласен? – Наполеон кивнул. – Стоит только вспомнить их размышления о грехе.

\- А у вас не так? – с непонятной надеждой спросил омега.

\- Не так, - только и отозвался русский. – Твой ребенок будет только твоим – если ты захочешь. Но любой альфа примет его с радостью, запомни это. Если, конечно, сам дураком не будешь, - и ехидно ухмыльнулся.

\- Странно все это. Похоже на сказку, - протянул Наполеон. 

\- И, тем не менее, все так. И это один из самых больших секретов нашей страны. Нам просто выгодно, чтобы все заблуждались в отношении нас.

\- И вы хотите мне помочь? Просто так?

\- Ну, не просто так,- хмыкнул Олег. – Сразу скажу – тайны ЦРУ нам не нужны, а вот ты сам и твой опыт – другое дело. И если согласишься поехать с нами – убедишься.

\- Сандерс на это не пойдет, - Соло поморщился, вспоминая своего куратора. 

\- Ну, у тебя есть козырь, - тонко улыбнулся тот. – Диск. Им мы купим тебе свободу.

\- А вам самим диск что, не нужен? – не поверил он.

\- Нет, это своего рода отвлекающий маневр. Главное было – увидеть и оценить. Тем более, что вы, ребята, очень громко и неаккуратно сработали.

\- Интересно, благодаря кому, - буркнул Соло.

\- Вот именно, - хохотнул вдруг Савельев. – Вот именно. 

\- Так это он специально что ли? – возмущенно возопил омега.

\- Ну, оторвать капот у автомобиля случайно в таких условиях очень трудно, не находишь? А Илья действовал в рамках правила «двух папок».

\- Что это за правило?

\- Согласишься – узнаешь, - лукаво протянул КГБ-шник.

\- Это шантаж, - улыбнулся тот, чувствуя непонятный прилив сил. И с чего бы это?

\- Все может быть. Вот только одно запомни, Наполеон Соло, я тебе КЛЯНУСЬ, что не соврал. Мертвым сыном клянусь, - и замолк.

А Соло принялся думать, вертя в руках злополучный диск.


	4. Диалог 4 (Надежда)

\- Так, значит, ты с нами, - Курякин расплылся в широченной улыбке. – Я этому рад. А Олег Сергеевич сейчас Сандерса вызвал – пойдут десяток наших и пара снайперов.

\- А не много? – удивился Наполеон.

\- Главное, чтобы мало не было. Тем более, в группе будут сильные бойцы – ведь нам двух омег охранять, - и деловито собирал жучки по комнате. Бережливость или предупредительность?

\- То есть, мы идем на встречу с Сандерсом вместе? – решил уточнить американец.

\- А ты хотел ТУТ своих ЦРУ-шных коллег дожидаться? – фыркнул Курякин. – Лучше, если мы не будем дробить силы. Кто знает, на что решится твой шеф?

\- Это точно, - кивнул Соло. – Но я думал, что…

\- Тебя никто не собирается запирать, - угадал тот, потихоньку морщась – не слишком ему нравилось такое недоверие, хоть и было оно естественным. - Ты ведь видел Олега Сергеевича? Скажи, ну кто осмелится его запереть, или хоть что-то запретить? Мы – альфы – вспыльчивые очень – переговоры не совсем наша стезя.

\- Какая самокритичность, - иронично протянул он. - Ну что, собираемся? – и с тоской посмотрел на чемодан.

\- Да, - кивнул тот. – А вещи твои я возьму. 

\- А твои где? – недовольно поморщился американец.

\- Оставил какому-то бездомному в паре кварталов отсюда, так что руки у меня свободны, - не хотелось тащить домой местный колорит, и так сувениров хватает. Тем более, он никогда не был привязан к шмоткам.

\- У тебя был костюм от…, - буквально простонал Соло, поражаясь толстокожести чертова совета.

\- И что? – с каменным выражением перебил тот.

\- И ты его выбросил?! – Наполеон всплеснул руками. - У тебя совершенно нет вкуса! 

\- И не надо! – открестился Илья. - Надел – удобно. И хорошо! 

\- Ты безнадежен, большевик, - сокрушенно покачал головой омега. - И я сам понесу свои вещи – я не болен!

\- Я этого и не говорил, - правильно матушка говорили – спорить с омегами нельзя. Лучше всего говорить правду, она сама по себе может стать весомее пустопорожних споров. - Просто хотел отдать тебе второй пистолет. Ты ведь свой сдал?

\- Почему? – и сразу стало как-то не до тряпок.

\- Что – почему? – переспросил Курякин, ловя испытующий взор напарника.

\- Пистолет, - проговорил Соло, кивая на черный ствол в руках большевика. - Почему?

\- Ты должен чувствовать себя в безопасности, - охотно пояснил русский. А затем, не подумав, добавил. - А я могу и так за себя постоять.

\- Вот спасибо, большевик! – и он с возмущением скрестил руки на груди. - А я – не могу, значит?!

\- Тебе нужно о другом думать, - напомнил Илья, мысленно отвешивая себе затрещину. – Это важнее.

С таким Курякиным было одновременно и проще и сложнее. Этому альфе хотелось довериться, но Илья… Только сейчас Соло понял, что никогда не знал его настоящего – все было обманом, игрой. И непонятно было чего ждать теперь.

Чувствовал ли себя Наполеон предателем? Нисколько! ЦРУ отучило его от патриотизма. А лучшим он стал только благодаря самолюбию. Нет, он не верил, что все будет настолько хорошо, как ему рассказали. Но надежда появилась.


	5. Разговор 1 (Эдриан Сандерс)

\- Олег, - кивнул Эдриан Сандерс, снимая шляпу, которую небрежно кинул на столик. – Чем обязан?

\- Эдриан, - отозвался Савельев, проследив взглядом за жестом ЦРУ-шника. – Есть разговор.

\- Ну что же – говори, - американец испытующе взглянул на давнего противника. 

\- Дождемся всех фигурантов, - возразил тот.

\- По-моему ты и так многовато охраны приволок сегодня, - удовлетворенно хмыкнул Сандерс. 

\- Да? Не заметил, - бросил Олег. – А вот и они.

\- Соло? – удивился тот. – Что ты делаешь здесь?

\- О нем речь и пойдет, - уведомил русский.

\- Что ты натворил, бетово отродье?! – вызверился Сандерс.

\- Ничего, - процедил Наполеон, злобно сощурившись.

\- Возьми себя в руки, Эдриан, - с досадой протянул Савельев. – Ничего он не натворил.

\- Тогда в чем дело? – отчего-то у этого совета всегда получалось его успокоить всего парой слов.

\- Мистер Соло заинтересовал известное тебе лицо, - четко проговорил Олег.

\- Хотите моего лучшего агента? – оскалился Сандерс.

\- Хотим, - кивнул тот, не принимая шутовского тона.

\- Просто так? – ядовито протянул американец.

\- Нет, конечно же, - и русский позволил себе невесомую усмешку.

\- И у тебя есть что-то столь же ценное? – от его тона Наполеон вздрогнул. 

\- У меня есть диск, - проговорил Олег, и его собеседник вмиг посерьезнел.

\- Ни один агент не стоит этого диска, - заявил он. – Что за игру ты ведешь?

\- Никакой игры – лишь честный обмен, - возразил тот. – Я отдаю тебе диск, заметь, неповрежденный, а вы забываете о том, что когда-то существовал такой человек - Наполеон Соло.

\- Чем он так ценен? – оживился Эдриан.

\- Его ценность определил не я, - сухо бросил Савельев.

\- Я не могу пойти на это, - заявил вдруг ЦРУ-шник. – Если он заинтересовал…

\- Я – омега, - прервал его Наполеон, довольно наблюдая, как вытягивается лицо шефа. Он боялся, что Сандерс выкинет какой-нибудь фортель, и поэтому выкладывал карты на стол. И эти его слова вдруг нашли неожиданную поддержку. Чертов робот-Курякин стиснул его руку в своей – инстинктивно.

\- Ах, вот оно что! – довольно протянул Эдриан, скабрезно усмехаясь. – Ну и как тебе, Соло, подставляться…

\- Если ты закончишь эту фразу, я подам сигнал своим снайперам, - вполголоса произнес Савельев, но этого хватило.

\- Из-за какой-то омежки? – поразился тот.

\- Так, - Олег резко встал. – Вот диск – забирай и уходи. И запомни хорошенько – Соло никогда не было. Это в твоих интересах. Идемте, - и кивнул своим людям. Всем своим людям.

Сандерс все с той же непередаваемо злой усмешкой смотрел вслед всегдашнему своему и самому главному конкуренту. Но было в этом взгляде и что-то еще. Нечитаемое, потаенное, настоящее – запрятанное настолько, что этого нельзя было увидеть, не заглянув альфе в глаза. Никто и не смотрел.

\- Нужно торопиться – вам, - и Олег Савельев указал на Соло и Илью, - в аэропорт. Самолет уже ждет. А у меня еще есть дела.

\- Но вроде все прошло гладко, - заговорил один из агентов поддержки.

\- В том-то и дело, что вроде, - откликнулся другой. – Больно скользкий тот штатовец.

\- Ага, на змеюку похож – подколодную, - ввернул третий, а затем вдруг обратился к Соло на слегка рычащем английском. – Все будет лады – справимся. Меня вон тоже на информацию обменяли. Кстати, я - Герман. Ты только, это, не переживай.

\- Проводите их до места, - скомандовал Олег. – Илья, рапортуешь по прибытии. И отведи Соло к ней. Ну все, ребята, по коням!

\- Так точно! – рявкнул Герман, открывая перед омегами двери автомобиля.


	6. Диалог 5 («Самолет летит в Россию»)

\- Ты что, сердишься на меня? – спросил Илья, присаживаясь на кресло рядом с омегой.

\- С чего ты взял? – Соло вскинул бровь, но от иллюминатора не отвернулся.

\- Ты молчишь, - словно бы обвинил его Курякин. – Я же чувствую, что с тобой что-то не так.

\- А больше ты ничего не чувствуешь? – язвительно процедил тот.

\- Ну, может, ты все же сам скажешь? – заёрничал русский.

\- А ты догадайся! – гневно воскликнул он, складывая руки на груди.

\- Это из-за того, что я тебя за руку взял? – смешно скривился альфа.

\- Да ты облапал меня при всех! – обвинил его Соло.

\- Ничего подобного! Я помогал! – и обида в его голосе была почти непритворной.

\- Я об этом не просил! – заявил он гордо.

\- Еще бы я ждал, когда ты изволишь попросить! – и Илья отзеркалил его жест. - Ты же омега!

\- А еще громче не можешь покричать?! – взвился Наполеон.

\- Зачем? – сыграл он в дурачка.

\- Болван, - буркнул американец и отвернулся орбатно.

\- Ладно-ладно, прости! – улыбнулся вдруг альфа. – Я расшевелить тебя хотел – ты какой-то грустный.

\- А как, по-твоему, я должен себя чувствовать? – ругаться почему-то расхотелось моментально.

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил тот. – Никто ведь все равно внимания не обратил.

\- Какой же ты… Курякин! – взорвался Соло, мгновенно забыв, что не хочет ссоры. – Замолчи лучше! И уйди!

Спорить Илья не стал – если беременный омега говорит таким тоном, то проще подчиниться. Но с другой стороны – русские не бегут от сложностей! Значит, нужно сменить тактику.

\- Что это? – Наполеон уставился на стакан.

\- Сок. Яблочный, - и улыбнулся самой милой улыбкой, на которую был способен.

\- Зачем? – совершенно искренне удивился он.

\- Ну, наверное, чтобы пить, - не удержался альфа от шпильки.

\- Большевик! – зашипел Соло.

\- Ковбой! – передразнил его Илья. – Можно я тебе кое-что скажу?

\- Рискни, - опасно оскалился тот, ожидая еще одной порции иронии.

\- Ты мне очень нравишься, - начал альфа, демонстративно не замечая поперхнувшегося американца. – И я прошу у тебя прощения, что заявил на тебя права без твоего позволения. Я, честно, хотел подождать, пока мы не прилетим в Москву, но ситуация эта… А я…

\- Постой-ка, ты говоришь, что хотел предложить мне… связь? – не поверил омега.

\- Да, - кивнул Илья, открыто улыбаясь. – Ты – особенный. Если бы ты только мог видеть себя моими глазами.

\- Меня до чертиков пугают перемены в тебе, - серьезно признался Соло, потихоньку переводя дух.

\- Это правило «двух папок», - хмыкнул Курякин. – Хочешь – расскажу.

\- Хочу, - кивнул омега, собираясь с мыслями и радуясь нежданной отсрочке.

\- Перед заданием нам выдают две папки, - увлеченно начал тот. – Папка № 1 описывает характер, который агент должен показать, включая все сопутствующие характеристики – жесты, походка, набор реакций, предпочтения в еде и одежде. Проще говоря, в этой папке описана личность, которую нужно изобразить. Папка № 2 – само задание. И исполнять его нужно, базируясь на первой папке.

\- И таким образом вас настоящих никто не знает, - закончил за него Соло. – Хороший ход, но слишком сложный.

\- Я привык – это как маски менять, - отмахнулся альфа, а затем немного печально добавил. – Я бы хотел, чтобы ты узнал меня настоящего.

\- Это было бы недурно, большевик, - хмыкнул Наполеон. - Время покажет, - и заставил себя отвернуться.

\- Да, время покажет. Ковбой, - и прикрыл глаза – лететь было еще долго.

 

***

 

\- Просыпайся, через десять минут сядем, - Илья слегка потряс Соло за плечо.

\- Уже, - кивнул тот, потирая лицо. А затем спросил немного невпопад. – О ком говорил Oleg? Что за личность во мне заинтересована?

\- Еще один секрет, - охотно отозвался русский. Он был заметно весел – видимо радовался возвращению домой. Счастливчик. – На самом деле мы всегда так говорим. Какие бы причины нас не сподвигли. Мол, мы знаем, что вы знаете, что мы знаем, что ЭТА ЛИЧНОСТЬ ЗАИНТЕРЕСОВАНА.

\- Кошмар. В смысле, как оригинально. Наверное, - протянул он, окончательно просыпаясь. – А ваше начальство не против вашего… самоуправства?

\- Еще один секрет, - довольно прошептал русский, ловя на себе яростный и возмущенный взгляд. – Один из самых главных. Нам, конечно, пропишут, но без последствий в виде расстрела. А все потому, что в КГБ – элиту – можно попасть в основном по знакомству. У нас не берут людей со стороны. Нужен поручитель.

\- Кошмар, - с чувством повторил тот.

\- Отчего? Подготовить можно почти любого, а вот каков человек на самом деле – скажут друзья. Или семья.

\- И ты тоже – по знакомству? – недоверчиво усмехнулся Наполеон.

\- А то! Конечно! Олег Сергеевич – друг моего отца.

\- Так его же вроде репрессировали, - припомнил Соло, а потом прикусил язык, хоть и было уже поздно.

\- Вроде - тут ты правильно сказал, - кивнул Илья, нисколько не расстроившись. – Это часть основной моей легенды. А так – все с моей семьей в порядке.

\- Это хорошо, - помолчал он и добавил. – А вот у меня никого не осталось.

\- Если бы остались – мы бы помогли их к нам вытащить, - пообещал альфа.

\- Правда? – он не поверил, потому что так никто не делает!

\- Да как свет свят! Вон у Германа жену с сыном выдернули. Есть еще Андрэ – у того сестра была, тоже забрали.

\- Однако, - только и смог сказать Соло. – И куда мы после посадки?

\- Сначала ко мне, - ответил Курякин, но заметив колкий взгляд напарника, добавил. – Не смотри так – убьешь взглядом. Придешь в себя немного – и в контору двинем.

\- А дальше?

\- Ну, тут варианты – либо в общагу, что конечно маловероятно – из-за твоего… состояния, либо у меня останешься. Как и всех, тебя поставят на очередь на квартиру, - Наполеон кивнул, будто все понял.

\- А ты? – надо же было что-то спросить?

\- Наверное, съезжу к родителям – давно у них не был. Да не беспокойся ты – навязываться не стану. Хотя и очень хочется. Здесь только ты решаешь.

\- Что, большевик, будешь меня ждать? – ехидно протянул тот.

\- Буду, - Илья словно бы и не заметил иронии.

\- Сумасшедший альфа, - буркнул Наполеон, немного смутившись. 

Непривычно было не скрывать свой статус, и при всем при этом не слышать презрения в голосе альфы вперемешку с сальными шуточками. Получается, его мнение, действительно важно. Раз в кои-то веки Наполеон Соло не боялся остаться с альфой наедине – без оружия. Он уже и забыл, как чертовски приятно быть собой. И что-то внутри него распрямлялось потихоньку – пока незаметное, но уже набирающее силу.

А самолет тем временем приземлился.


	7. Диалог 6. (... а дома лучше)

\- Почему они так на меня смотрели? – спросил Соло, как только двери курякинской квартиры закрылись за ними.

\- Из-за одежды, - охотно пояснил тот. – У нас такое не носят – нефункционально.

\- Да? А я-то подумал…, - пожал он плечами.

\- Думать будем потом, - скомандовал Илья. – По плану у нас – душ, обед, отдых. Ванная – там, - и махнул рукой. – Только воду пропусти, она сначала холодная бежит. А я пока соображу обед.

Спорить Наполеон не стал – очень хотелось смыть с себя усталость. Да и подкрепиться не мешало. Но все же альфа у плиты… 

\- Я тебе сейчас полотенце принесу, - крикнул Курякин из комнаты.

\- А мыло где? – вокруг царила ужасная спартанская обстановка.

\- В тумбочке глянь. Если там нет, то наверху в шкафчике.

\- Хвойное? – хихикнул Соло – неожиданно даже для себя. – Отлично!

\- Вот, держи, - Наполеон рассмеялся, разглядывая банное полотенце в полоску. – Что?

\- Я в него весь завернуться могу!

\- Да на здоровье. Ты будешь макароны, или мясо приготовить?

\- И то и другое. Можно даже слона.

\- Ну, такого не обещаю – жалко этих лысых мамонтов, - Соло прыснул. У большевика обнаружилось чувство юмора. Это хорошо, не так ли? И было еще кое-что… беспокоящее.

\- Почему ты не принюхиваешься? – альфам, обычно, трудно было сдержать инстинкт.

\- Твой запах я и так знаю – зачем лишний раз смущать? – Илья независимо пожал плечами.

\- Деликатный ты. Я в шоке, - закатил глаза Наполеон.

\- Я – нормальный, - окинул нечитаемым взглядом веселящегося напарника и заявил. - Все, я ушел! Готовить. И мой тебе совет – постарайся отдохнуть и набраться сил. Нас еще дела ждут.

\- Так и сделаю. Может быть, - с отсутствующим видом протянул он, разглядывая интерьерчик. - Ты один живешь?

\- Один, - удивился Курякин. И тут до него дошло. – Я бы не стал предлагать тебе связь, если уже был с кем-то, - проговорил он обиженно.

\- Прости, - вырвалось у Наполеона.

\- Ладно – забудь, - и ушел. А потом крикнул уже из кухни. – Что нужно будет – зови!

\- Не дождешься, - усмехнулся омега, плотно прикрывая дверь. Потом подумал и задвинул шпингалет. Привычка.

 

***

 

\- Не здание, а улей какой-то, - в который раз пожаловался Соло. – Все куда-то спешат.

\- Так дел у всех по горло и больше, - отозвался Илья, бодро кивая встречным.

Наполеон не мог отделаться от ощущения странности – оно было перманентным. Теперь он старался все просто воспринимать – устал удивляться. На западе все верили – или хотели верить – что в СССР живут дикари, а по улицам пары-тройки городов ходят медведи в обнимку с пьяными мужиками в лаптях и тулупах. Нет, в это он, разумеется, не верил, поскольку все же собственными глазами видел войну и тех, кто побеждал фашистов – несмотря ни на что. Но в душе скребло.

Люди удивляли. Они хоть и не улыбались всем подряд, демонстрируя фальшивое дружелюбие, но угрюмцами не выглядели. Делами были заняты, объяснял Курякин. В это можно было поверить.

По дороге в «контору» - слово было непонятным, но чертов русский только плечами пожал – Наполеон увидел нескольких омег. И если бы Курякин не сказал об их статусе – шепотом на ушко, да так, что мурашки побежали – он бы не догадался об этом. Самые что ни на есть обычные парни – один работает на заводе, а второй – студент. Они были соседями русского по лестничной площадке.

\- К кому мы сейчас? – спросил Соло, разглядывая портреты, висящие на стенах коридора. Некоторые личности были ему знакомы.

\- К начальнику, - коротко кивнул тот, и американец опешил.

\- К кому? – даже остановился на минутку.

\- Она тебе понравится, - с ехидной усмешкой пообещал альфа.

\- Она?! – громким шепотом взвыл Соло.

\- Да. Это…

\- Еще один секрет, я понял, - заерничал омега. - И как же зовут эту необыкновенную женщину?

\- Нашего всемогущего и всеведущего шефа зовут Зинаида Всеволодовна Зацепина. Повторишь?

\- Большевик, да ты издеваешься! 

\- О, да, - довольно протянул Курякин.

\- Мстительный альфа, это так мелко, - в своей привычной манере посетовал Соло.

\- Да, на одиннадцать сантиметров мелко, ковбой, - хохотнул Курякин.

\- Удар ниже пояса – у меня рост выше среднего, - притворно обиделся Наполеон. - Это ты каланча!

\- Что не отменяет факта, - улыбнулся тот. - В одиннадцать сантиметров.

\- Черт с тобой! – фыркнул он. - Ну выше ты меня и что?

\- Ничего. Просто ты смешной, когда споришь. 

\- Ты просто невозможен, - он закатил глаза. - Я начинаю тосковать по нелюдимому буке с нервным тиком.

\- А… что? – Илья аж подавился словами, которые хотел сказать. – Ты всегда стараешься оставить за собой последнее слово?

\- Да, - передразнил его Наполеон.

\- Считай, что сегодня тебе это удалось. Кстати, мы почти пришли.

\- Она альфа? – посерьезнел Соло, нервно передернувшись.

\- Бета, - коротко отозвался тот, чем поверг напарника в ступор. – А что такое?

\- Ничего, - поспешно отозвался он, а затем буднично добавил. – Ты просто так, походя, разрушил все мои представления о мире.

\- То ли еще будет, ковбой, - загадочно улыбнулся Курякин. – То ли еще будет.


	8. Разговор 2. (Тетя Зина)

\- Зинаида Всеволодовна, разрешите войти? – Илья постучался в дверь кабинета дважды, но как-то лениво, словно для проформы.

\- Заходи-заходи, - раздался гулкий голос.

Соло оборачивался по сторонам – в приемной не было ни посетителей, ни секретаря – никого. Так не бывает – это же несолидно! А как же потомить посетителей в напряженном ожидании пару-тройку часов? Чтобы понервничали, попотели, грешки свои вспомнили, осознали собственную ничтожность?

Глава КГБ, если это, конечно, была именно она, выглядела… Да никак она не выглядела! Среднего роста, не тощая, не крупная, невыразительные глаза с короткими выцветшими ресницами, куцый мышиного цвета хвостик, губы тонкие – в толпе и внимания не обратишь. 

\- Привет, малой, садись, - вновь заговорила она, а затем кивнула Соло. – И ты садись. И рассказывайте.

На родном Наполеону английском она говорила очень чисто – без всякого акцента, с типичным британским лоском. 

\- Есть рассказывать! – козырнул Курякин. Шутливо, поганец, козырнул, косясь на напарника.

\- Донесение Олега я читала, - отмахнулась женщина. – Только личные впечатления.

\- За кордоном все меньше точной информации – растут и ширятся недостоверные слухи, подогревающие вялый интерес обывателей из послевоенного поколения. Все больше увеличивается отрыв между богатыми, состоятельными и бедными слоями населения, но это стараются завуалировать бьющей в глаза яркостью. Штаты наращивают мощь и укрепляют позиции. А так – крикунов много, но на них больше косятся. Войну помнят. Но мне все же кажется, что истерия не за горами.

\- Значит нужно принимать меры, - пробормотала она словно бы самой себе. – Ну а ты что скажешь, мистер Наполеон Соло?

Омега почувствовал себя загнанным в угол – не знал, что говорить, наверное, впервые в жизни, но и молчать не мог.

\- Здравствуйте, - проговорил он, мысленно отвешивая себе пинка.

\- Вежливый какой, - улыбнулась та, повторяя слова Олега Савельева. – С твоей ситуацией знакома – в общих чертах. У тебя есть, что сказать мне?

\- Еще не придумал, - выдал Соло, косясь на довольного Курякина.

\- Тогда отвечай на вопросы, - заявила она. - Что ты намерен делать с ребенком?

\- Что? – вскинулся Наполеон. – В каком смысле?

\- В прямом. В приют отдашь, или…

\- Он останется со мной! 

\- Вот и ладушки, - кивнула женщина. – С этим разобрались, можно перейти к делу. Тебе уже объяснили, как пройдет твое трудоустройство?

\- В общих чертах – времени было мало.

\- Разъясняю, - раскатисто рыкнула Зинаида Всеволодовна. – Сейчас Илья от твоего имени и в твоем присутствии напишет заявление с просьбой принять тебя на работу – с сохранением воинского звания, должности и оклада. Ты расписываешься, я все это визирую и отправляю вас к моему заместителю по кадровым вопросам. Приказ будет готов в течение суток. После этого с приказом вы идете к начальнику медслужбы, он дает тебе справку. Эту справку отдашь Андрею Семеновичу – заму. Он издает дополнительный приказ об убытии тебя в декретный отпуск. НО. А теперь слушай внимательно – ты дашь подписку о неразглашении, пройдешь ускоренные курсы языка, а потом… Потому будет спецкурс.

\- Тетя Зина, ты ведь не отправишь его в общагу? – влез Илья.

\- А что такое? У тебя варианты есть? 

«Тетя Зина, - Наполеон повторял это мысленно, чтобы прочувствовать всю соль момента. – Тетя Зина».

\- Соло может жить в моей квартире. Да и до университета там всего пара шагов, - и покосился на ошарашенного американца, который довольно-таки успешно свое состояние скрывал, выглядя несколько задумчивым.

\- Как тебе идея, мистер Соло? – обратилась к нему женщина.

\- Соглашайся, ковбой, - Илья легонько толкнул его плечом.

\- Хорошо, - так же задумчиво проговорил омега. - Но только на первое время. Эм-м, а что за спецкурс?

\- Конкретно потом узнаешь – объяснять долго. И еще. Насколько я понимаю, ты, мистер Соло, натура деятельная. Что скажешь, если я предложу непыльную работу?

\- В какой области? – напрягся Наполеон.

\- В знакомой, разумеется. Нельзя ведь допустить, что ты потерял свои прекрасные навыки, не так ли? – и хитро взглянула на омегу.

\- А если конкретнее? – и сглотнул комок в горле.

\- Изволь, - протянула тетя Зина. - Не хочешь выступить в качестве наставника для молодых кадров КГБ? – и довольно замолчала.

\- Я не совсем…, - замялся тот.

\- Ты будешь учить молодняк сейфы вскрывать! – хохотнул Илья, а Наполеон прикладывал все силы, чтобы не придушить альфу на месте. Хотя, идея определенно имела смысл – и не один. Интересно было посмотреть на советский элитный молодняк!

\- Не совсем то, но мысль верная, - кивнула тетя Зина. – Подумай об этом, мистер Соло. И не беспокойся – не нужно нам раскрывать профессиональные секреты ЦРУ – своих хватает.

«Если это правда, то я уже ничего не понимаю в жизни, - простонал про себя американец. – Может, я просто сошел с ума?» 

\- И, да, мистер Соло – добро пожаловать в Россию.

\- Spasibo, - хмыкнул тот.

\- Ладно, идите рапорт писать, умники, - и кивком указала на второй стол у стены.


	9. Диалог 7 (Лучшее время для задушевных разговоров)

\- У тебя вид усталый, - Илья сидел напротив и вытирал слезы рукавом – отчего-то Наполеону вдруг захотелось приготовить луковый суп.

\- А у тебя – заплаканный. Говорил же – давай я сам его нарежу, - Соло изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться.

\- Сам будешь, когда я уеду, - отмахнулся альфа, стоически шмыгая покрасневшим носом. – Все выходные сам будешь. К слову – это уже завтра.

\- Слушай, а ты не знаешь, кто одобрил мою кандидатуру к рассмотрению? – полюбопытствовал он.

\- Кравченко Андрей Семенович – зам по кадрам у тети Зины, - прогнусавил Илья. – Тот, кому мы рапорт твой отнесли.

\- Почему ты так зовешь ее? – удивился американец.

\- Она была моим куратором на период обучения. И терпеть не может, когда ее все время по имени-отчеству величают – да и мне язык ломать охоты нет. 

\- Все с тобой, альфой, ясно, - вдруг с притворной тоской протянул Наполеон. 

\- Что – все? – тот даже отвлекся.

\- Все – это все, - трагическим шепотом сообщил Соло, поглядывая на Курякина из-под ресниц.

\- Ты флиртуешь? Или просто развлекаешься? – Илья круто изогнул бровь, но получилось скорее смешно, поскольку альфа выглядел растерянным. И все еще заплаканным.

\- Есть немного, - с улыбкой сознался он. – Мне скучно.

\- Скучно? Тогда, может, со мной поедешь? – кажется, альфа даже не задумывался, что говорит – смотрел только, как Наполеон задумчиво водит пальцем по губам. «Черт! Что творит?!»

\- С тобой? – потянул он также задумчиво. – К твоим родителям?

\- Ну, да, - тихо отозвался тот, не сводя с него завороженного взгляда.

\- И в качестве кого? – и искоса так стрельнул глазами. Он не хотел, честное слово! Оно само так вышло!

\- А сам как считаешь? – внезапно осип Курякин.

\- Не знаю, вот и спрашиваю, - и скрестил руки на груди, стараясь разбавить эффект легкого флирта.

\- Я ведь говорил, что решать здесь будешь ты, Наполеон. Если тебе от этого станет легче, то я представлю тебя, как друга, - подумал немного и добавил. – Но я все равно буду тебя ждать.

\- Ты меня просто в тупик ставишь, большевик, - признался Соло.

\- Мне прощения попросить? – омега даже задохнулся на секунду. Это шутка такая? Какие могут быть извинения, да еще и перед омегой? И ведь не шутит этот рыцарь советского образца. – Дядя Толя всегда говорил, что я не умею с омегами разговаривать.

\- Кто? – Наполеон отвлекся от своих мыслей.

\- Это сын двоюродного дедушки со стороны матери, - альфа обрадовался возможности сменить тему. - Старше меня всего на пару лет, а нос задирает так, что того и гляди в небо упрется. И тон такой покровительственный, что…

\- Уговорил. Еду, - перебил его Соло, с удовольствие наблюдая, как вытягивается лицо русского. – Как друг.

\- Ладно, - мелко закивал альфа. – Заодно и познакомимся.

\- Верно подмечено, - и поднялся, чтобы открыть форточку, словно бы невзначай касаясь плеча «друга».

 

***

 

\- Илья, ты спишь? – в квартире было темно, только настенные часы монотонно тикали, отсчитывая половину третьего утра. Соло поселился в хозяйской спальне, потому что большевик сам себя выселил на диван. И омеге совершенно не было за это стыдно!

\- Нет уже, - раздался в ответ сонный голос. – Что случилось?

\- Я хотел спросить, - немного неуверенно начал Наполеон. - На счет завтра.

\- Что? – он потряс головой, отгоняя остатки сна.

\- Ну, я им понравлюсь? – и тут же хлопнул себя по лбу. Гулко так получилось.

\- Тише, ковбой, - Курякин улыбнулся осторожно, словно омега мог его видеть, а затем ехидненько протянул. – Не нужно стесняться себя, - а затем уже серьезно добавил. – Не переживай – ты не можешь не понравиться.

\- Но я мужчина-омега, - сказал он, словно это все объясняло.

\- Ну и что, я же не альфу к родителям на знакомство веду, - проворчал Илья.

\- Ну ты и сказал! Альфу! – то ли возмутился, то ли поразился Наполеон.

\- Шутка, - хмыкнул он.

\- Сам ты…, - Соло еще не решил обидеться или нет.

\- К слову, визуально я сначала принял тебя за альфу, - сознался Курякин, стараясь поскорее отвлечь напарника.

\- К слову, я старался, - ядовито процедил омега. - Всю чертову жизнь!

\- И правильно делал, - уверенно заявил русский. - А то бы мы с тобой и не встретились.

\- Верно, - задумчиво отозвался Соло, закатывая глаза. – И знаешь, при нашей первой встрече ты меня впечатлил. Очень. Я даже стрелять в тебя не стал. В третий раз.

\- Спасибо, ковбой, - почти провокационно улыбнулся и застыл, привалившись плечом к дверному косяку.

\- Обращайся, большевик, - молчание было уютным и почти плюшевым, а потом прозвучал вопрос. – И все же, если я им не понравлюсь?

\- Уедем, - вздохнул альфа, искренне удивляясь мнительности омег – в целом, и Наполеона – в частности.

\- Правда? – развеселился тот.

\- Обещаю, - отозвался Илья.

\- Расскажи о них, - попросил Соло пару минут спустя.

\- Ну, отца зовут Александром, а маму Лизаветой. Нас в семье шестеро – старший Борис, затем идут близнецы – Антон и Андрей, потом я, а дальше Вера с Валей. Борька у нас бета, чем жутко доволен. Тоша и Дюша – альфы. Оба женаты. Андрей женился сразу после школы – на девушке-бете из своего класса – ее зовут Оксаной. А вот Тоха – только год назад. Его мужа зовут Дима. Ну а девчонки пока гуляют.

\- А этот Дима, - спросил вдруг Наполеон. – У него есть… ребенок… от другого альфы?

\- Да, двое, - отозвался Илья. – Но теперь они наши! Приедем – шумно будет. Ты, вообще, как?

\- Что? – не понял Соло.

\- Спрашиваю, чувствуешь себя нормально? – и собирался было шагнуть в комнату, но вовремя остановился.

\- И к чему вопрос? – вскидывать бровь у Наполеона получалось не в пример лучше, чем у альфы. Тот даже залюбовался.

\- Да я тут подумал.. ты странный какой-то, - и забавно взлохматил волосы на затылке. - В тебе словно пружину какую-то отпустило.

\- Так и есть, - с тихим вздохом сознался он. - Наверное. Я ведь всю сознательную жизнь скрывался… А потом появился ты и парой фраз все разрушил!

\- Прощения просить не стану, - насупился Илья.

\- И не нужно, - а затем совсем тихо добавил. – Неправильно это, но я чувствую себя на своем месте.

\- Да брось ты – неправильно! – фыркнул тот. - Непривычно просто, но это вопрос времени.

\- Может, ты и прав, - подумал немного и спросил. – Слушай, а меня точно оставят на оперативной работе?

\- Боишься, что за бумажки посадят? – хохотнул альфа.

\- Большевик! – протянул он укоризненно.

\- Да брось – ты же профи! Какой из тебя статист? Такой талант гробить никто не станет! – успокоил его русский.

\- Знаешь, это похоже на комплимент, - задумчиво протянул Соло, отмечая, как приятное тепло разлилось по телу. – Как вы там говорите? Твои бы слова – да Богу в уши.

\- Так и будет, - твердокаменно пообещал Курякин, а омега снова улыбнулся. Это прозвучало очень убедительно. Очень. – А теперь – спать.

\- Да, - отозвался он, блаженно откидываясь на подушку. – Спокойной ночи, большевик.

\- И тебе. Ковбой, - и улыбнувшись еще раз, вышел.


	10. Диалог 8 (Срыв)

Ну вот, а ты боялся, что можешь им не понравиться! – по-доброму усмехнулся Илья. – Да тебя отпускать не хотели больше, чем меня! Я, конечно, не в претензии, мне приятно, что мама мучила не только меня, но…

\- Я просто обаятельный, - Соло расплылся в своей лучшей профессиональной улыбке.

\- Нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь, - альфа потянулся. – Черт, я устал, как собака. Как здесь хорошо – а главное, тихо!

\- У тебя прекрасная семья, большевик, не причитай.

\- Тебе так с непривычки показалось – потом будет хуже.

\- Ты – пессимист.

\- Нет, я предупрежденный реалист. Давай, помогу, - и забрал у Наполеона сумку. – Что она в нее напихала?

\- Семейный альбом? – провокационно протянул тот.

\- Чур, тебя! Не вспоминай его при мне! – а потом нехотя добавил. – Там есть мое фото на горшке.

\- Спасибо, что сказал, - хихикнул он.

-Ты не посмеешь! – взвыл Курякин.

\- Еще как посмею! – Соло уже вовсю хохотал.

\- Нахал, - буркнул тот.

\- Знаю, - и довольно улыбнулся.

\- И задавака, - прибавил Илья.

\- Кто? – такого слова омега не знал.

\- Хвастун. И не только.

\- Есть немного, - не без гордости признался он.

\- Назвал бы нарциссом, но ты мне больше волчью ягодку напоминаешь, - съязвил тот.

\- Вот спасибо! 

\- Хорошо хоть не кактус.

\- Они красиво цветут, между прочим.

\- Знаю. Но от этого они не менее колючие.

\- Привередливый ты слишком для альфы.

\- Что есть, то и любите!

\- И я после этого нахал?

\- Ну, мы друг друга стоим, ковбой! Даже отец заметил.

\- Я помню. Мне даже как-то неловко было – все вокруг меня так бегали, - и уселся за стол ждать обещанного чая.

\- А ты чего хотел?

\- Непривычно просто.

\- Мне тоже, - а затем, поставив перед Соло горячий травяной чай, аккуратно взял его за руку и добавил. - Я ведь думал, что так и не встречу тебя.

\- Большевик, я же просил, - хорошее настроение мгновенно пропало.

\- Прости. Давай лучше ко сну отходить, - поспешно проговорил тот. - Завтра день тяжелый. Покажу тебе дорогу до университета – думаю, документы уже у директора.

\- Но я знаю русский, - напомнил Соло. Отвар приятно пах мятой и медом.

\- Разговорный, - кивнул Илья. – А как насчет грамматики и идиом?

\- Тут ты прав. У вас слишком сложный язык, - пожаловался он.

\- Да ладно! – поддразнил его альфа.

\- Все дело в интонации, - выпалил Наполеон. – У вас одна и та же фраза может иметь несколько смыслов – даже слова переставлять не надо! А само построение предложений?!

\- А что с ним не так? – даже интересно стало.

\- Ты еще спрашиваешь?! Да все! В нем же слова можно расставлять, как хочешь! Это кошмар!

\- Ничего, привыкнешь, - хмыкнул тот.

\- Да куда уж денусь, - и сел в кресло. – Придется. Знаешь, я как-то слышал, как несколько ребят – русских ругались.

\- И что? – не понял Илья, устраиваясь на диване напротив.

\- Они ругались минут тридцать, почти не повторяясь в оскорблениях! Я тогда пожалел, что блокнота при себе не имел.

\- Есть такое дело, - кивнул он. – Язык у нас богатый. Порой чересчур.

\- Не могу сразу привыкнуть! – пожаловался Соло.

\- Тебя никто и не торопит – вся жизнь впереди.

\- Да, наверное, - вполголоса отозвался он, потирая виски. Все же Курякины – народ шумный. А потом Соло вдруг вспомнил об одной детали. – А что у тебя за кольцо. Я его раньше не видел. Как и следа от него.

\- Такие у нас почти вся страна носит, - не без гордости ответил тот, присаживаясь рядом. – Кольцо с секретом.

\- Дай посмотреть, - что-то любопытное и совершенно необычное было в этом маленьком серебристом ободке.

\- Держи, - Илья стянул кольцо с мизинца правой руки и протянул Наполеону.

\- Что за металл? – спросил тот. Внимательно рассматривая надпись на внутренней стороне. – Что тут написано?

\- Оно стальное, - после недолгого молчания ответил альфа. – А написано там: «Человек».

\- Зачем? – отчего-то у Соло проснулась его всегда лелеемая интуиция. Что же не так с этим колечком?

\- Слушай, может, не я тебе все объясню? У меня не получится хорошо, - посерьезнел Курякин. – Но поверь – эта вещь очень важна.

\- Я хочу такое же, - весело завил он, надеясь, что большевик не заметит легкого притворства.

\- Так и будет, - кивнул тот. – Всему свое время.

\- А когда? – и протянул кольцо обратно.

\- Родишь, тогда и получишь, - и пожал плечами.

\- А что, до этого я человеком не считаюсь? – и непонятно было, шутит ли.

\- Не говори глупостей! – вдруг разозлился Илья, став похожим на себя прежнего, того, к кому уже успел когда-то привыкнуть Наполеон Соло. – Просто тебе это пока не нужно.

\- Пойдем-ка со мной, - неожиданно скомандовал омега.

\- Зачем?

\- Я так хочу?

\- Ладно.

\- А теперь ты мне все расскажешь! – прошипел Соло, толкая альфу к кровати. – Я вот только лягу, потому что устал, а ты мне все расскажешь! Я ведь в положении, мне волноваться нельзя, - и с блаженным удовольствием смотрел на ошарашенного большевика. Зрелище это, надо сказать, очень согрело его душу.

\- Ты шантажист, - простонал Илья, устраиваясь рядом с коварным напарником. – И дразнишь меня.

\- Да, - вздохнул тот. – Сам себя не узнаю. Но ты не отвлекайся, не отвлекайся! 

\- Ладно, как скажешь, - вздохнул тот. – Тебе удобно?

\- Курякин! – Соло опасно сузил глаза. – Мне ОЧЕНЬ удобно! И я все еще жду!

\- Ох, уж эти омеги, - Илья возвел очи горе, заработал чувствительный щипок от Наполеона, поохал для проформы, и все же заговорил. – Надеюсь, тетя Зина меня не убьет. И не жди подробностей – я знаю не так много, как самому бы хотелось. Так вот, в начале войны в стране появились странные люди…

\- Откуда? – Соло мгновенно перестроился на деловой тон, что не мешало ему взять упрямого русского за руку – чтобы не сбежал, разумеется! А вы о чем подумали?

\- Неизвестно, - сухо отозвался тот. – Главное, что из другого мира.

\- Как так? – поразился американец, требовательно вглядываясь альфе в глаза. Но Илья не врал. И не шутил.

\- А вот так, - заявил он, пожав плечами, будто только и ждал потока скепсиса. – Откуда они пришли, никто не знает. Но в обмен на гражданство и равные права обещали помощь.

\- Как…, - но Соло так и не задал вопрос – все думал, правда ли? Или же Курякин решил изящно пошутить? Но тот был убийственно спокоен и предельно серьезен. Верить или нет?

\- Они поделились знаниями, - продолжил он тем временем. – Сначала в области медицины, а потом и в других… моментах. Их было мало – не больше двадцати человек, насколько я знаю, - и тревожно замолчал.

\- Большевик, не смей спать! – тормошил его очень злой и растерянный Соло.

\- Что? – встрепенулся Илья, выплывая из размышлений. – Прости. Значит, дальше. Пф-ф-ф-ф, так вот, эти люди были магами.

\- Кем? – переспросил Наполеон, надеясь, что ослышался. «Шутка зашла слишком далеко!».

\- Магами, - повторил Курякин. Сказал так, что Соло предпочел пока забыть о своем извечном скепсисе.

\- А нельзя ли поподробнее? - попросил он, хмурясь и плотно сжимая губы. – Что значит…

\- Да то и значит, - перебил Илья. – Магия в их мире была не развлечением, а наукой. И не смотри так!

\- Значит, они были еще и учеными? – спросил он, прикусывая губу.

\- Да, - кивнул тот. – Но не все. Некоторые были кем-то вроде охраны.

\- И что дальше? – поторопил его Соло. – Что произошло дальше?

\- Тетя Зина накоротке сошлась со Сталиным…

\- Ничего себе! – присвистнул американец. Даже если это ложь, то ложь веселая.

\- Ага, - протянул тот. – И Сталин дал им карт-бланш.

\- В отношении чего?

\- Всего, - только и ответил альфа.

\- Поверить не могу, - прошептал Наполеон. – Так не бывает!

\- А придется поверить. И это не ложь и не сказка, ковбой. Я тебе клянусь – что правда! – и Соло очень хотелось ему поверить. А Курякин тем временем продолжил говорить. – И это самый большой наш секрет.

\- Тебе ничего не будет, за то, что рассказываешь мне это? – полюбопытствовал тот, стараясь скрыть тревогу.

\- Ты теперь один из нас, - охотно ответил Илья. – Рано или поздно ты бы об этом узнал.

\- А кольца?

\- Насколько я понимаю, важно не само кольцо, а заклинание, которое к нему… ну, присобачено, - смутился тот.

\- При… что? – «Что за дурацкое слово?»

\- Прицеплено, - поправился он. – В общем, кольцо закляли.

\- Зачем?

\- Оно ослабляет некоторые инстинкты, - пояснил Курякин. А затем решил пояснить. – Скажем, если наступит гон, я смогу остаться собой, а не превращусь в животное. Само заклинание не убивает инстинкт, просто помогает человеку остаться человеком. Отсюда и надпись.

\- Так просто?! – неверяще прошептал Наполеон? «Господи, пусть это будет правдой! Это же… это же – Свобода!».

\- Не скажи, - Илья покачал головой, сжимая пальцы на запястье омеги. – Чтобы кольцо работало правильно, нужно хотеть. Бороться с собой.

\- И у вас их носит вся страна? – прошептал он, внутренне ликуя, потому что вспомнил. Вспомнил, как видел такие кольца у людей в аэропорте, но внимания не обратил.

\- Да, - ответил альфа. – Политика проводится четкая – оставаться человеком правильно, почетно и богоугодно.

\- Богоугодно? – поразился он. – Но я думал, что… ну, ты понял.

\- Правильно думал, - покивал русский. – Для американца. И все должны так думать. Но мы перестали отвергать Создателя. Правда, теперь нас в церквях называют внуками божьими, а не его рабами. Кто же воспротивился особо рьяно – выслали за рубеж.

\- И они молчат?! - не поверил Соло. – Да за такую информацию правительство любой страны…

\- Они ничего не помнят, - прервал его Илья.

\- Как так? Почему? – спросил он, вспоминая. А ведь и вправду, все, кто выбрался из-за железного занавеса, словно под одну гребенку говорят. Как такое возможно?

\- Слушай дальше, - альфа прервал его размышления. – Так вот, у нас по всей границе лежит заклинание. Оно и не позволяет чужим запоминать то, что они видели здесь – лишь собственные фантазии и измышления – советское зло, красная угроза, безбожники.

\- Бред какой-то! – сокрушенно вздохнул он. – Бред!

\- Ты все сам увидишь, - пообещал русский. – Тогда и поверишь.

\- Но зачем все это? Почему? – возопил Соло, но секунду спустя взял себя в руки и добавил. – Я устал изумляться, большевик.

\- Зачем? – повторил тот. – Точно не знаю. У меня есть догадки, но говорить о них я не стану.

\- Ладно. Хорошо. Я понял, - и устало потер виски. – Но ты сам-то понимаешь КАК это звучит?

\- Ковбой, в КГБ с душевными расстройствами не берут, - хмыкнул Илья. – Даже по знакомству. Хотя…

\- Не меняй тему, - разозлился Наполеон. – А впрочем – я устал. И мне нужно переварить все то, что ты на меня вывалил.

\- Как скажешь, - хмуро отозвался тот, высвобождая руку. – Пойду-ка я спать.

\- Куда? – не понял он, а когда сообразил, что ляпнул, поспешил прикусить свой болтливый язык.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? – недоверчиво спросил альфа, а Соло любовался сменой эмоций на его лице. В этот момент русский был для него открытой книгой – непомерно дорогой, но желанной.

\- Ну, это вообще-то твоя постель, - нехотя отозвался он, стараясь справиться с бешенным сердцебиением. Самое дурацкое в этой неоднозначной ситуации было то, что омега густо покраснел – впервые в жизни.

\- И все же я пойду, - сквозь зубы проговорил Курякин. – Слово надо держать, а я обещал не навязываться.

\- Прости, - проговорил Соло, не чувствуя за собой никакой вины.

\- За что? – удивился напарник. – Ты меня ничем не обидел, - и сжал пальцы Соло в своих руках.

\- Большевик, я пугаю сам себя, - признался вдруг Наполеон, вырывая руку. Затем он, нахмурившись, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Это выглядело так по-детски мило и беззащитно, что у Ильи сердце перевернулось. – Никогда раньше я так себя не вел! Но знаешь, что самое страшное? Нет? То, что мне это нравится. Мне кажется, я теряю себя.

\- А, может, ты становишься самим собой? – он позволил себе приобнять напарника – совершенно по-дружески. – Во времена нашей совместной работы в Италии, ты казался мне пружиной, сжатой до предела – стальным слитком, холодным и неподатливым. Ты язвил, говорил что-то, улыбался – но вот взгляд у тебя не менялся. Ты отовсюду ждал удара. Был обаятелен и порывист внешне, внутри оставаясь ледяной глыбой. Теперь все не так. Был бы поэтом, сказал бы, что у тебя крылья расправляются.

\- Не могу понять, как тебе не противно прикасаться ко мне, - выдавил Соло, не услышав ни одного слова альфы. – После Винчигуэрро. Я чувствую себя грязным! И еще ребенок…, - Наполеон с каждым словом говорил все горячее, выплескивая накопившуюся боль. – Я, черт возьми, ничего не мог сделать, когда эта альфа… Когда она решила… Как она почувствовала меня?! Как?!

\- Она мертва, Наполеон! - Илья встряхнул его так, что лязгнули зубы. – Слышишь? Мертва! Забудь ее! А тело? Ты ведь уже принял душ?

\- Курякин! Что за бред?! – взвыл Соло.

\- Не бред! - рыкнул тот. – Тело она, может, и задела, а вот до души не достала! А ребенок – твой! Твоя плоть, твоя кровь!

\- Как у тебя все просто, - поморщился он, обессиленно роняя голову русскому на плечо, и обещая себе, что это только сегодня – пока он расстроен и слаб.

\- Оглянись, ковбой, - прошептал Илья, крепче прижимая его к себе. – У тебя впереди новая жизнь. Не тащи в нее несуществующую вину и прошлые ошибки.

\- И ты готов принять меня? – Наполеон отстранился, заглядывая альфе в глаза. – Таким? И с ребенком? – и все же Наполеон Соло не до конца поверил словам Курякина, когда тот говорил о связи. Считал это бравадой и игрой в благородство.

\- Это твой малыш, - улыбнулся Илья. – Я приму все, что ты решишь мне дать.

\- Да ты, блин, святой! – простонал омега, снова устраивая голову и него на плече, а затем немного истерично хихикнул.

\- Не бывает святых блинов, - заметил альфа после долгого молчания.

\- Бывает, - пробормотал тот немного сонно, смаргивая непонятно откуда взявшиеся слезы.

\- Нет, - Курякин поспешно закрыл глаза, чтобы Соло, не дай Бог, не заметил.

\- Да.

\- Нет.

\- Да.

\- Не-а.

\- А я говорю – бывают! – и чувствительно ущипнул альфу за бок. – И не спорь со мной!

\- Ладно, не буду, - покладисто проговорил Илья, а затем все же прошептал. – И все равно святых блинов не бывает.

\- Большевик! – зашипел Наполеон, вскакивая с кровати. – А ну выметайся!

\- И не подумаю, - весело заявил тот. – Мне и здесь хорошо.

\- И я после этого наглец? – задал Соло риторический вопрос, впрочем, не переча альфе. Может быть, сегодня это неплохая идея. Только сегодня. – Ладно, оставайся. Но только попробуй стянуть с меня одеяло!

Курякин промолчал, кивая на каждое слово, чем вызвал очередное закатывание глаз. И, уже засыпая, притянул сонного Наполеона к себе поближе – одеяло было слишком маленьким на двоих.


	11. Диалог 9 (Разница менталитетов)

\- Боже, какой же трудный день выдался! – простонал Наполеон, ничком валясь на кровать. – Я зверски устал.

\- Ты задержался, - кивнул Илья. – Что случилось?

\- Меня после лекций к врачу отправили, - пожаловался он. – Чем только не просвечивали. Кучу каких-то лекарств прописали.

\- Дай глянуть, - попросил тот.

\- В кейсе возьми, - махнул рукой Соло.

\- Это отвары, - заговорил альфа. – Полезные.

\- И где их взять?

\- Да в любой аптеке. Я схожу.

\- Поздно уже.

\- Я в круглосуточную – в получасе ходьбы.

\- Тогда я с тобой, - заявил Наполеон, скатываясь с постели.

\- Хорошо, собирайся. Прогулки тебе полезны, - Соло скривился.

\- Большевик! – укоризненно протянул он.

\- Что? – притворно удивился Илья. – И у меня имя есть. Вообще-то.

\- Чем тебе прозвище не угодило? – хмыкнул тот. – Тебе подходит.

\- В таком случае, и ты ковбоем останешься.

\- У тебя фантазия убогая, - посетовал тот. – Как Наполеон может быть ковбоем?

\- Я тебе отвечать не стану, - хохотнул вдруг альфа. – Но может, как-нибудь покажу.

\- Фу! О чем ты думаешь? – нарочито скорбно протянул Соло, а затем добавил – с толикой удивления и совершенно очаровательно. - А мне цветы сегодня подарили.

\- Да? И где они? – Илья отвечал из коридора. Он завязывал шнурки, который в этот момент чуть не порвал.

\- Какой-то женщине по дороге отдал, - ответил Наполеон, разглядывая себе в зеркало.

\- То ли еще будет, - усмехнулся альфа. – Ты очень красивый.

\- Тебя… это задевает? – осторожно поинтересовался Соло, выглядывая в коридор – он видел напряжение, ощущал его.

\- Нет, - бросил Илья и замолк.

\- Ты врешь – у тебя кончики ушей покраснели, - выдал Наполеон, опираясь на дверной косяк – аккурат, напротив Курякина.

\- Вру, - легко согласился тот, в упор рассматривая напарника. – Как это может меня не задевать?

\- Если хочешь, я не буду…, - начал было Наполеон, но Илья вдруг поднялся и сильно стиснул его плечи.

\- И думать не смей! – рыкнул он.

\- Но почему? – искренне изумился Соло. – Ты много сделал для меня, и если…

\- Замолкни, ковбой! – встряхнул его Илья – не сильно, лишь заставив замолчать. – Мне не благодарность твоя нужна, понял? Ты сам!

\- Но я…

\- Вот именно! – убежденно проговорил тот. – Поэтому и не отказывай себе в праве выбора, - и отступил.

\- Илья…

\- Не смей отказывать себе в нормальной жизни! – с непонятной горечью вполголоса произнес он. – Не из-за благодарности, или, упаси боже, жалости ко мне. Я хочу тебя! Всего! Но только, если ты сам захочешь этого.

\- Я никогда тебя не жалел, - криво усмехнулся Наполеон. – Просто хотел быть… вежливым.

\- Услуга за услугу? – холодно бросил альфа.

\- Можно и так сказать, - а затем, словно извиняясь, добавил. - Так ведь принято.

\- Где? – задрал бровь Курякин.

\- Везде, большевик, - вздохнул тот.

\- Но не у нас! – рыкнул, и, развернувшись, вышел на балкон.

Молчать Соло не мог. Только не сейчас, не тогда, когда жизнь стала налаживаться. Нельзя сейчас уйти от проблемы – иначе она станет неразрешимой.

\- Илья, прошу, объясни мне, - он стоял рядом, стараясь оторвать взгляд от хмурых бровей и плотно сжатых губ. «Обидел».

\- Омеги, - тяжело проговорил, наконец, Курякин, когда сам Наполеон и не ждал уже ответа. – Омеги, они ведь… Как тебе объяснить-то?! Омеги должны жизни радоваться! Как иначе? И флиртовать должны, и подарки получать, и на свидания бегать! Жить, понимаешь? А как они еще могут узнать СВОЕГО альфу? Дома, сидя взаперти? Как сумеют потом детей воспитать?

\- Я не знаю! – взвыл Соло. – Это все – странно! Все непривычно! Я ведь только…

\- Ковбой, все хорошо, - улыбнулся вдруг Курякин. – Я тебя понял – прости. Я все время забываю, что ты не здесь родился и вырос. Я обещал не давить, а видишь, как вышло?

\- Я, по-сути, никогда не был омегой, - Соло облокотился на перила, вглядываясь в вечернюю Москву.

\- Я о том же, - отозвался Илья.

\- Вот она – разница менталитетов, - с грустной улыбкой отозвался он. – Значит, ты не против, если мне будут оказывать внимание?

\- Ковбой, я уже говорил тебе, что ты иной раз бываешь просто…, - с непередаваемой интонацией начал Илья.

\- Обворожительным? - подсказал тот.

\- Да. Именно это я и хотел сказать – ты просто мысли мои читаешь! – немного поёрничал альфа. – Ну, что, идем?

\- Куда? 

\- В аптеку, конечно. Забыл уже? – а затем довольно добавил. – К слову о подарках – твой лежит у тебя под подушкой.

\- Ничего лучшего не придумал, да? – хмыкнул тот.

\- Тебе и так понравиться, уверяю, - и подтолкнул его к спальне. – И куда лучше цветов.

\- Ты прав, лучше! – заулыбался Наполеон, вертя в руках пистолет и разрешение на ношение оружия. – Спасибо!

\- Обращайся, - чуть самодовольно протянул Илья. Тетя Зина не хотела давать беременному омеге оружия, но потом все же махнула рукой, мол, делай, как хочешь, а от меня отстань!

Соло был счастлив, хоть это непонятное благородство и сводило его с ума – каждый день напоминал хождение по минному полю! Не дай Боже ступить не туда. Правда куда "НЕ ТУДА", не понятно. Экстаз, правда?

На улице было тихо – все же будний день, всем хочется домой поскорее. 

\- Слушай, большевик, - полусерьезно поинтересовался Наполеон. - А если я встречу другого альфу?

\- Ты это к чему сейчас? – вопрос застал Курякина врасплох.

\- Интересно, - отозвался тот, рассматривая, как меняется лицо русского.

\- Ну… я ведь уже говорил, что это будет твой выбор, - и улыбнулся через силу.

\- И ты отступишься? – нахмурился он.

\- Если ты сочтешь, что он будет лучше меня… то – да. Я отступлюсь, - пообещал Илья. – Ты это хотел от меня услышать?

\- Большевик, я…

\- Не нужно оправдываться, Соло, ты в своем праве, - отвернулся тот, - и вот такое вот резкое возвращение к этому твердому «Соло», вдруг выбило из колеи.

\- Ты зол, - проговорил омега, стараясь приноровиться к чересчур размашистому шагу.

\- В основном – на себя, - отозвался Илья, чем удивил американца неимоверно. – Только сейчас осознал, что не являюсь твоим единственным вариантом.

\- Илья…

\- Давай не будем об этом говорить, ладно? Ты прав – и я прав. Обещаю, что буду рядом, пока нужен тебе. А когда придет время – ты решишь сам.

\- Иди потише, - попросил Соло. – Куда ты рванул?

\- Прости, - и он резко сбавил шаг. – Так лучше?

\- Вполне, - кивнул тот. – Можно задать вопрос?

\- Ты уже его задал, - весело усмехнулся Курякин. 

«Быстро же он взял себя в руки! – поразился американец, стараясь себя не выдать».

\- И все же я спрошу – в кого ты такой решительный мазохист, а? – ехидно пропел Наполеон.

\- Восприму этот вопрос, как риторический, - парировал тот.

\- Выкрутился, - вынужден был признать Соло. – Ответ принимается. Но в таком случае я оставляю за собой право еще на… два вопроса.

\- И все же, ты просто поразительный наглец! – восхитился Илья, оглядываясь на довольного друга. – Великолепен, как и всегда.

\- Стараешься меня смутить? – и вопросительно выгнул бровь.

\- Что ты! Только комплименты! – поспешно заверил его альфа. – Лучший агент, лучший вор, лучший омега, - и его улыбка в этот момент больше всего напоминала голодный оскал. Лишь глаза выдавали – они смеялись.

\- Не смотри на меня, как на добычу, большевик, - надменно бросил тот. – Но я определенно согласен со всем, что ты сказал. В качестве исключения!

\- Великолепный нарцисс, - протянул Илья, возведя очи горе, стараясь не рассмеяться в голос.

\- И тебе это нравится, - припечатал Наполеон.

\- Тут ты прав, конечно, нравится, - не стал спорить альфа. – К слову, мы уже пришли.

В аптеке они пробыли недолго – они были единственными посетителями, и, взяв все, что было пописано, отправились домой.

\- Выпьешь, и иди отдыхать, - Илья поставил перед омегой отвар, пахнущий медом. – И знаешь, просто в качестве совета - найди альфу до родов. Потому что после них за тебя примутся всерьез.

\- В смысле – всерьез? – вскинулся тот.

\- Тетя Зина сочла тебя ценным кадром – и хочет в свой отряд, - пояснил Курякин.

\- А ты?

\- А я к этой группе приписан с 25 лет, - ответил тот. – Мы в основном за рубежом работаем.

\- Но я ведь омега, - сказал исключительно для того, чтобы слегка подначить русского.

\- Олег Сергеевич тоже – если ты вдруг забыл, - Илья просек манипуляцию.

\- И вправду, - Соло независимо пожал плечами, игнорируя укоризненный взгляд большевика. – А в этой группе есть еще омеги?

\- Есть, - кивнул тот. – Людочка и Ярик. Они сейчас где-то в Южной Америке – вылавливают фашистских недобитков.

\- Ясно, - коротко кивнул тот, забавно закутывая губу. – Странно только. Но я начинаю к этому привыкать.

\- Это хорошо, что привыкаешь, - кивнул он.

\- Можно подумать, мне есть куда деваться, - хохотнул Соло. – И все же ответь на мой вопрос, Илья. Только серьезно!

\- Спрашивай, - благосклонно кивнул тот.

\- О магии, - опасливо уточнил он.

\- Все еще думаешь, что я спятил? – догадался Курякин.

\- Хотел бы, - честно ответил тот. – Но для буйно-помешанного ты на диво разумен. Я сегодня специально смотрел – у всех есть такие кольца.

\- Это не вопрос.

\- Все верно. Я хочу спросить – что ты знаешь? – и затаил дыхание.

\- О чем? – и Соло скрипнул зубами.

\- О магии, конечно! – не выдержал он.

\- Только кое-что общее – что говорит тетя Зина.

\- И ЧТО она говорит? – процедил Наполеон, в упор разглядывая развеселившегося напарника.

\- Ну, по ее словам, я бы мог стать неплохим заклинателем огня, - признался Илья. – И я честно учусь. Но ты и представить себе не можешь, насколько это скучно!

\- Покажи что-нибудь, - попросил вдруг Соло, с детским любопытством смотря на альфу.

\- Огонек могу зажечь, - и раскрывает кулак ладонью вверх.

\- Поверить не могу, - прошептал Наполеон, рассматривая огонек пламени, вольготно резвящийся на ладони. – Это чудо!

\- Светлячок, - улыбнулся русский. – Теперь веришь?

\- Понятия не имею, - завороженно отозвался Соло. – Но тебе идет – в глазах тоже пламя бьется.

\- Спасибо, - смутился альфа, а затем вдруг спросил. – Ты все выпил? Тогда иди спать – день был долгий. А я пока все здесь уберу.

Наполеон послушался – все равно спорить было бесполезно, да и не хотелось, если уж на чистоту. 

Соло не мог заснуть – все думал, о то, что сказал и показал чертов русский. И если раньше все слова о магии казались шуткой, то теперь шутка мгновенно обросла плотью. Это было невозможно, невероятно и страшно красиво. Да и сам большевик. То, как он смотрел на Соло – льстило, и очень. Казалось, Курякин видит в нем совершенство. Вот только не смотря на все слова, совершенством себя Наполеон не ощущал. Но так хотелось поверить! Боже, если это хоть отчасти правда – и слова, и чувства – Соло хоть завтра готов… Нет. Не готов. И снова прав этот альфа – ему нужно время. Нужно почувствовать себя цельным, настоящим, самостоятельным. Заново научиться любить себя. 

Когда-то давно, в детстве, мальчик со странным именем очень любил себя. Так же, как любит себя каждый ребенок. Но шло время и любовь ушла. Ее заменило уважение - к силе воли и таланту, к достижениям и успехам. Достойный обмен. Но неравнозначный. 

С тех пор, как Курякин сломал и уничтожил его маску, сущность Наполеона Соло порой начинала кровить – когда он вспоминал прошлое. Правда теперь, живя в доме большевика и чувствуя себя в безопасности – прошлые эскапады воспринимались, как страшные авантюры, из которых победителем он вышел по чистой случайности.

А потом мысли перескочили на ребенка. Как и любой другой омега, Наполеон, пусть и в тайне, хотел малыша. Вот только никогда не думал, что, во-первых, доживет хотя бы до тридцати, в во-вторых, найдет подходящего альфу. А теперь - сбылось – и ребенок есть, и альфа. Однако не может у Соло быть все, как у людей! Малыш есть – вот только не от того, от кого хотел. «Стоп!!! Хотел?! Что-то ты, Наполеон Соло, губу раскатал».

На этой невеселой мысли омегу и сморил сон. А Илья, тем временем, вымыл посуду, расставил чашки, сварил какао с корицей и ванилью – крепкий и сладкий. Что уж поделать, сладкое он любил, как не всякий омега любит. А потом сидел и прислушивался, когда же неугомонный Наполеон соизволит уснуть. Ждать пришлось не слишком долго – не успела закончиться третья кружка божественного напитка. 

Убедившись, что Соло уснул, Илья аккуратно прикрыл его одеялом и сам отправился спать.

Впереди было самое трудное – сдержать слово. Не давить, не подталкивать к решению, гасить в себе огонь ревности и проклятый инстинкт. Потому что Наполеон Соло напоминал ему сейчас птицу со сломанными крыльями – он нуждался в поддержке и заботе, чтобы взлететь к самым небесам.


	12. Разговор 3 (Тайное и явное)

\- Проходи, милый, устраивайся поудобнее, - заговорила тетя Зина. – Ну, рассказывай, как сам? Как впечатления?

\- Удивительно, - честно признался Соло, устраиваясь на кожаном диване. – Я в состоянии перманентного удивления.

\- Нравится у нас? – и протянула ему стакан с травяным чаем.

\- Еще не понял. Все это слишком… слишком. Не успел переварить.

\- И ждешь подвоха, - закончила женщина.

\- Да, - не стал отнекиваться Наполеон.

\- Правильно, - улыбнулась она. – Никому не следует доверять больше, чем себе. А подвох есть. Илья ведь рассказал тебе о спец.отряде?

\- Упомянул вскользь. Чем он занимается? – и деловито закинул ногу на ногу.

\- Если коротко, то мы работаем по нескольким направлениям, - заговорила та, отзеркалив жест Соло. – Олег вылавливает фашистов и прочих нехороших личностей, а Максим Орлов присматривается к людям. Всегда найдутся те, кто хочет иной жизни. Есть и еще одна группа – ОБР, отряд быстрого реагирования. 

\- И много таких, как я? – поинтересовался тот, вовсю разглядывая хозяйку кабинета и стараясь понять, как же себя вести.

\- Не мало, - со всезнающей улыбкой отозвалась глава КГБ.

\- Другие тоже - ценные кадры?

\- Не всегда, - подумав немного, ответила Зацепина. – Но мы умеем развивать потенциал.

\- Я опоздал, прошу простить, - раздался от дверей голос Олега Савельева. – Зина, Наполеон, - кивнул он.

\- Как раз вовремя, - кивнула она. – Объясняю структуру наших «теней».

\- А не рановато? – удивился тот.

\- В самый раз, - отмахнулась женщина. – Потом может быть поздно. Как говориться, куй железо…

\- Может ты и права, - погрустнел Савельев, а Соло сделал себе пометку – кажется, тетя Зина благоволит ко всем своим подчиненным, раз позволяет ТАК высказывать мнение. И вообще позволяет его высказывать.

\- Есть желание побыть тенью? – спросил Олег, хитро прищурившись.

\- Сейчас? – изумился Наполеон.

\- Да Бог с тобой! – с чувством открестился тот. – Нет. Как только сам решишь.

\- И вы туда же! – всплеснул руками Соло.

\- Куда? – хохотнула тетя Зина.

\- Курякин заладил – сам решай, сам решай! – нажаловался он.

\- А разве ты не этого хотел? – спросил Олег, по-доброму усмехаясь.

\- Хотел, - не стал врать Наполеон. – Но никогда не думал, что доживу до этого момента.

\- Кто снабжал тебя наркотиками? – Зацепина вдруг резко подалась вперед, да так, что американец вздрогнул.

\- Чем? – тот подавился воздухом.

\- Подавители, - уточнила она. – Ты ведь очень долго скрывался.

\- У меня был ряд… поставщиков, - смотря в стену на портрет Сталина, промямлил Соло. Отчего-то стало невыносимо горько. – Но они не знали меня в лицо.

\- Предусмотрительно, - хмыкнула тетя Зина. – Ты уже был у врача?

\- Да, - отозвался он, проводя пальцем по брови. – Он назвал меня безответственным мальчишкой. 

\- Эдриан сказал то же самое, - улыбнулся вдруг Савельев.

\- Что? – посерьезнел Соло. – Вы говорили с ним? Обо мне?

\- Говорил, - покивал тот, - и не раз. Кстати, твой бывший шеф передает тебе привет.

\- С чего бы это? – холодно бросил тот.

\- А ты сам как думаешь? – подначила его тетя Зина.

\- Даже не знаю, что и ответить! – саркастично выплюнул Соло. – Посмеяться решил напоследок?

\- Злой, - кивнула Зацепина. – Это хорошо. Объясни ему, Лежек, а я пока бумажки твои гляну.

\- Это документы, - педантично поправил ее Савельев.

\- Паспорт – документ. А вот это, - и встряхнула стопкой, - бумажки.

\- «Лежек»? – улыбнулся вдруг Наполеон. – Это сокращение такое?

\- Так точно, - весело покивала та.

\- Иди уже работай, - стараясь скрыть улыбку, скомандовал Савельев. – А ты, - и в упор взглянул на Соло, - слушай внимательно. Идею о твоем «переводе» в нашу «организацию» подал именно Эдриан. И еще – о твоем статусе он знал. Однако же не выдал.

\- Потому что я был лучшим, - Наполеон и сам не верил в то, что говорил. А мысли тем временем бились бешеными воробьями – потому что мелкие были и верткие, таких никак не ухватишь за хвост. 

\- Не только, - и полковник Савельев откинулся на спинку кресла. – Знаешь, от скольких проверок он тебя отмазал? А мед.комиссии? Все доклады о тебе проходили сначала через его руки. И еще – двое твоих последних поставщиков – его люди. Лично ему жизнью обязанные. Поверь мне, о тебе он заботился.

\- Почему? – но верить в сказанное почему-то не хотелось. Очень-очень не хотелось.

\- Эдриан считает, что у тебя талант. Тем более, он уважает тебя – твое решение, силу воли и упорство в достижении цели. Это его слова – не мои. Мне еще предстоит самому составить мнение, но я буду иметь ввиду то, что сказал Сандерс.

\- Но он говорил…

\- Не принимай близко к сердцу, - перебил тот. – У Эдриана много врагов – среди коллег-агентов. За ним ведется наблюдение – и все данные идут на стол большому начальству.

\- Что он сделал? – поразился Наполеон.

\- Высказывал неподобающие мысли. Убил кое-кого. Оказался не в том месте, не в то время. Ну и так, по мелочи. Все дело в том, что Сандерс – эффективен. И очень полезен, - а затем добавил со странной теплотой в голосе. – А еще он один из тех немногих за рубежом, кто осведомлен о нас больше остальных.

\- Так почему он там, а не здесь? – и сложил руки на груди, ибо они выдавали, подрагивая.

\- Он ведь альфа, а значит, по определению, долго на одном месте сидеть не может, - проворчал Олег. – Подвиги ему подавай! 

\- Иногда мне кажется, что я сошел с ума, - признался вдруг Соло, растекшись по дивану. – Может и сказки здесь у вас оживают? Ну, вервольфы, например, или еще какая нечисть? Говорите сразу – чтобы уж наповал!

\- Не знаю, молодой человек, не знаю, - вклинилась тетя Зина, не поднимая глаз от бумажек. – Я еще ни одного оборотня здесь не видела. Как и вампира. Так что будь спокоен.

\- Ну хоть что-то, - и закатил глаза, устало потирая виски. – А то у меня возникло ощущение, что вы хотите свести меня с ума.

\- А сам как думаешь – хотим? – усмехнулся полковник.

\- А почему бы просто не ответить на вопрос? – нет, Соло не злился, ему было весело – но с огоньком!

\- Зачем? – удивилась Зацепина. – Так ведь куда интереснее. И да – как поживает Илья?

\- Нормально, - отмахнулся Наполеон. – Только ведет себя странно.

\- В каком смысле? – нахмурился Олег. – Он что, не справляется с собой?

\- Да Господь с вами – нет, конечно! – подскочил с места Соло. – Тут скорее мое сугубое восприятие. Все еще привыкаю, - и сам не мог понять, как это получилось, что он теперь оправдывается? Ведь никогда раньше… да, ладно! Это было раньше.

\- Привыкай-привыкай, - покивал тот.

\- Лежек, дай мальчику время – не наседай! – попеняла тому тетя Зина. Правда, говорила она с какой-то странной улыбкой, что невозможно было понять – шутит ли.

\- Я не мальчик! – жестко вклинился Наполеон.

\- И не спорь со старшими, - словно и не услышала Зинаида. – Мне в этом году 64 стукнет.

\- И что? – подбоченясь фыркнул тот.

\- Эдриан говорил, что он не признает авторитетов, - вполголоса рассмеялся полковник.

\- Вижу. К слову, это не так плохо, - вторила ему Зацепина.

\- Эй! Я все еще здесь! – возмутился Наполеон.

\- И что? – лениво протянула тетя Зина, ехидно улыбаясь.

\- Не пугай ребенка! – Савельев погрозил начальнице пальцем.

\- Да молчу я! Молчу! Как рыба об лед! – и шутливо раскланялась.

\- Этот мальчик сейчас в обморок упадет, - игнорируя покрасневшего Соло, ответствовал Олег. – Не ты ли давеча о времени говорила?

\- Хорошо, закругляем пикировку, - скомандовала та. – А то и впрямь мистер Наполеон Соло решит, что попал в дом для умалишенных.

\- Как никогда к этому близок, - признался тот, усаживаясь на краешек дивана и стараясь подавить улыбку. – Я могу задать вопрос?

\- О магии? – догадалась Зацепина. - Пока – нет. У меня сейчас времени мало, а рассказ долгий и разговор не простой. Лучше через пару дней передам тебе книгу через Илью. Прочитаешь, а потом и поговорим.

\- Привыкай, Соло, - добавил Олег. - Здесь, в Союзе, мир именно таков, каким ты его видишь.

\- А преступников своих вы куда деваете? – вспомнил вдруг тот. – Или у вас их нет?

\- Есть, - хмыкнула тетя Зина. – Например, мусульмане своих по суду шариата карают.

\- Средневековье, - скривился Наполеон.

\- Не скажи, - ехидно улыбнулась она. – А еще лучше УК* прочти. Тебе понравится! – и зверски оскалилась. – А теперь – иди. Ты устал.

\- Спасибо, - Соло фальшиво растянул губы в улыбке. – Вы дали мне пищу для размышлений.

\- Ага, не подавись, милый, - она снова окопалась в документа. – И кушай с булочкой.

\- Идем, - полковник потянул его к выходу. – Зина права – рано тебе знать. Всему свое время.

Наполеон негодовал. Не злился, как в самом начале разговора, а именно – негодовал. Он ждал ответов на свои вопросы – и получил их. Но не все. А ответы же породили такую бурю новых вопросов, что голова гудела, как растревоженный улей. Радовало одно – книга, которую обещала эта «тетя». Если она, конечно, не передумает.

____________  
*УК – уголовный кодекс


	13. Диалог 9 (Знакомство состоялось)

\- Зина умеет выводить из равновесия, - Олег заговорил первым, покручивая в руке папиросу. Они стояли на улице у здания конторы – решили немного пройтись, пока спускались.

\- Как там Габи? – решил поинтересоваться Соло. Просто потому, что его это неожиданно волновало.

\- Сейчас в Лондоне. Она и дальше будет работать на британскую разведку. Думаю, у мисс Теллер есть все шансы стать лучшей. Хочешь спросить, почему она не с вами? – догадался полковник.

\- Если можно, - с ложной скромностью добавил тот.

\- Не смотря на то, что с ней произошло в жизни, мисс Теллер на диво мало ценит собственную свободу выбора. Такие, как эта девочка, находят себе кумира – и истово в него верят. Таким человеком для нее является Александр Уэйверли. Она ничего не хочет менять, - вздохнул Олег.

\- А Сандерс? – рискнул спросить Наполеон.

\- Эдриан – редкий фрукт, - протянул Савельев с ехидной улыбкой. – Так его Зина называет. Ему очень нравится делать то, что ему хочется. Я не разделяю его стремлений, но… я точно уверен, что Сандерс не подведет и не предаст. Если уж сам так решил. А еще ему доставляет удовольствие строить из себя саркастичного злого циника.

\- Он твой друг, да? – догадался Соло. – А он знает…

\- Друг, да, - кивнул Олег. – И он знает о моем статусе.

\- Мой бывший шеф – хороший актер. В его ненависть я поверил, - холодно заметил он.

\- Он никогда тебя не ненавидел, - рассмеявшись, сказал Савельев. – Ты его просто раздражал. Ты – лучший почти во всем – и вдруг омега!

\- Сексист, - буркнул Соло. – И как вы смогли с ним подружиться? Ну, с учетом обстоятельств.

\- Война, Наполеон, - с горечью отозвался полковник. – Как-то довелось работать вместе. После дела мы выпили, потом подрались, затем выпили еще, полночи жаловались друг другу на жизнь. И на утро нам было не стыдно. Так и общались. А потом с ним решила побеседовать Зина. Идея Эдриану приглянулась, он решил, что это, знаешь, интересно, - хмыкнул он под конец.

\- А кого он еще сподвиг… сменить гражданство? – с легкой ехидцей вопросил Наполеон.

\- Ты – первый, - хмыкнул полковник.

\- Впору возгордиться, - он задрал бровь.

\- Именно, - на полном серьезе заявил Олег. – У тебя еще есть ко мне вопросы?

\- Сейчас сформулирую, - дипломатично покивал Соло. – Вы, конечно, можете не отвечать, но я все же спрошу. Вы говорили, что у вас был ребенок…

\- Да. Был, - помрачнел Олег. – Я женился еще до войны на девушке-бете. Ее зовут Нина. Не из великой любви – у нее муж умер, а она беременной была, - и надолго замолчал, американец не стал его торопить. – А потом была война. Нина работала в госпитале под Москвой, а сына мы оставили у моих родителей в Ленинграде.

\- Блокада, - догадался Соло, горько нахмурившись, потому что сердце больно бухнуло о грудь.

\- Она, - глухо бросил Савельев. – Никто не выжил. Они у меня уже старенькие были – даже могил не нашел.

\- Прости, - искренне повинился Наполеон, сглатывая горький ком.

\- Не извиняйся – твой вины в том нет, - судорожно вздохнул полковник. – Ну а потом… Потом мы с Ниной жили по привычке – она сильно сдала, отдалилась от меня. Хотел было предложить ей усыновить ребенка из детского дома, но она так на меня посмотрела.

\- Вы из-за сына на фашистов охотитесь?

\- И из-за него тоже. Ненавижу их! – выплюнул он, с силой сжав кулаки.

\- Они свое получат! – словно пообещал тот.

\- Зина тоже так считает, - бросил Олег. – Поэтому и поставила охоту в приоритет. Пока. У нее есть идея о создании еще одной группы. Хочет отдать ей восточное направление – Япония, Корея, Афганистан и Чечня. Говорит, что если не примем мер сейчас – потом огребем. Может, она тебя к этой группе приписать хочет?

\- Она не говорила, - поделился Соло, про себя удивляясь такому повороту разговора, хоть и был рад, что отошли от опасной темы. – А я не спрашивал. Потом узнаю. Сейчас у меня есть дело более важное, - и невесомо улыбнулся.

\- Вот и ладно, - согласился Савельев. – Вот и правильно. Уже решил на счет Ильи? – вопрос застал Наполеона врасплох. 

\- Я думаю, - выдавил он.

\- Думаешь, или на самом деле – боишься думать? – проницательно заметил полковник.

\- Конечно, боюсь! – выдохнул Соло. – Иной раз ночью проснешься – и паника! Где я?! Неужели – сон?!

\- Пройдет, - убежденно постановил тот. – У меня после войны тоже было нечто похожее. Время лечит все. А если не лечит – помогает смириться.

\- Знаю, - кивнул американец. – Но человек существо такое – хочет всего и сразу.

\- И не говори. Все мы не без греха, - Олег кивнул в сторону парка – там в будний полдень было тихо. – Есть даже стихи по этому поводу. Вот, послушай:

Идём в поводу мимолётных желаний,  
Как дети, что ищут забавы,  
Последствия нынешних наших деяний  
Не пробуем даже представить.  
А после рыдаем в жестокой печали:  
«Судьба! Что ж ты сделала с нами!..»  
Забыв в ослепленье, как ей помогали  
Своими, своими руками.

 

\- Вернее и не скажешь, - согласился Наполеон. – Чьи стихи?

\- М. Семеновой, - ответил Савельев. – У Зины увидел на столе. Наверное, из ее мира.

\- Ее мир, - задумчиво протянул Соло. – Она не говорила, какой он?

\- Большой, - улыбнулся тот. – Он насчитывает более двухсот планет.

\- Что?! В каком смысле?! – он запнулся о собственную ногу, резко обернувшись к собеседнику.

\- Их Земля вышла в Большой Космос, - продолжил Олег, усаживаясь на кованую скамью. – Земля – метрополия. А власть там держит Князь.

\- Монархия? В космосе? – демократ внутри американца плакал кровавыми слезами.

\- Зина говорит – монархия, мол, самая устойчивая форма правления. И знаешь, слушая ее рассказы, я начинаю в это верить, - поделился он.

\- А что еще она говорит? – сильнейшее любопытство не давало даже сидеть спокойно – омега заерзал.

\- По мелочам, - ответил тот. – Зина никогда не признается, но ей больно. Она никогда не сможет вернуться домой. Бывает, когда она выпьет, начинает петь песни – красивые,непривычно-странные. Очень редко поет на другом языке – он лишь слегка похож на русский.

\- Как… Как они оказались здесь? – омегу этот вопрос занимал давно, потому как слова Ильи лишь растравили его любопытство.

\- Насколько я знаю, у них там был какой-то эксперимент. И вместо перемещения из пункта «А» в пункт «Б», оказались у нас. Наш уровень технического развития ниже, так что помочь мы им ничем не могли, тем более, что их корабль не подлежал восстановлению. Им пришлось остаться, - Савельев, словно озябнув, сунул руки в карманы куртки.

\- Им не позавидуешь, - заметил Наполеон, внутренне передергиваясь. Одно дело – другой материк. Его можно и посетить, обладая умениями, навыками, поддержкой и изрядной наглостью. Но вот иной мир. Соло даже думать о таком боялся.

\- Она одна осталась руководить, - продолжил тем временем Олег. – Остальные ее коллеги разбрелись по областям знаний – физика, химия, медицина, биология, техника. Все они стараются передать как можно больше знаний, научить всему, что умеют.

\- А те, кто их охранял? – вспомнил Соло.

\- Они занимаются тем же самым – в армии, внутренних войсках и КГБ. Лучших инструкторов я не встречал. Если пойдешь в ОБР, то тренироваться будешь у Валентина Велинского. Он – лучший – мастер на все руки.

\- Снова соблазняете, - усмехнулся Омега.

\- Ну конечно! – с улыбкой ответил тот. – А как же иначе?

\- Я польщен. Честно. Когда меня вербовали в ЦРУ – они не церемонились, - припомнил он, ожидая всегдашнего приступа злости. Но его не последовало. Неужели, прошлое стало отпускать?

\- Ну, в жизни бывает всякое, - философски обронил Олег. – Но знаешь, что?

\- Что? – подыграл Наполеон.

\- Что бы там в жизни не случалось – это все проходяще, - заявил тот.

\- Жизнеутверждающее заявление, - согласился Соло. – О бренности бытия и полосатости жизни. Мне нравится.

Так они и сидели, переговариваясь и пикируясь. Полковник Савельев делился впечатлениями, вспоминал смешные случаи, коих было не по уставу много, слушал рассказы американца, интересовался мнением о некоторых старых знакомых. Наверное теперь можно было с уверенностью сказать – настоящее знакомство состоялось.

Наполеон же во время разговора думал о новой группе. И сделал заметку освежить свой японский – вдруг да пригодиться?


	14. Диалог 10 (Уходя, прощайся навсегда)

\- Постой-постой! КУДА ты уезжаешь?! – переспросил Соло, высовываясь из кухни и попутно вытирая руки о передник.

\- В Кяхту. Командировка, - повторил Илья, скидывая в сумку вещи. – Я не должен, конечно, говорить, но у нас учения – отрабатываем взаимодействие почти всех родов войск. Совместно с Китаем, Индией и Монголией.

\- И надолго ты? - спросил он, облокачиваясь на дверной косяк. Отчего-то ему стало тревожно.

\- Месяца на три. Если повезет, - ответил альфа, а затем полез в шкаф за формой.

\- Приличные у вас учения, - присвистнул Наполеон. – Сам вызвался?

\- Не совсем, - нехотя признался тот, оглаживая фуражку. – Нас из отдела четверо едет. Вместо меня должен был ехать Вася Кравченко, но у него свадьба через неделю. Он попросил – я согласился. Подумал, что и нам от этого польза будет – ты тут пообвыкнешься, с людьми признакомишься. Без моих комментариев.

\- Знаешь, большевик, - заявил вдруг Соло. – Ты не только очень решительный, но и последовательный мазохист.

\- Ты меня сейчас похвали, или наоборот? – хохотнул Курякин.

\- Сам реши, - усмехнулся тот, разворачиваясь. – А меня ждут грибы.

\- Опять? – стоически вопросил альфа. – И что ты с ними сделал на этот раз?

\- Тушил в сырном соусе, - охотно поведал Наполеон. – А что? Тебе не нравится, как я готовлю?

\- Что ты! У тебя отменно выходит! – поспешно заверил его Илья. – Но ты питаешься грибами уже неделю. Не надоело?

\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать, - и развел руками, радостно ухмыляясь. Нарочито радостно.

\- Эй, это просто учения, - понял Курякин. – Не война и не очередная операция.

\- Я тоже хочу! – заявил Соло, сбрасывая улыбку. – А то смотрю, как ты собираешься, и начинает казаться, что жизнь проходит мимо меня!

\- Повеселишься еще, - заверил его альфа. – Ты и оглянуться не успеешь, как придется бежать на службу, сломя голову.

\- Очень на это надеюсь, - заметил Наполеон. – Потому что если мне станет скучно, развлекаться я буду за твой счет, - и пригрозил русскому вилкой.

\- Вреднючка, - хохотнул тот, уворачиваясь от полотенца. – Но я тебя все равно люблю!

\- Ага, так и поверил! – хрюкнул он, наверное, от неожиданности, поскольку альфа умудрился сорвать поцелуй. – Не смей подлизываться!

\- Ты меня раскусил! – пафосно возопил Курякин, картинно заламывая руки. – О, горе мне! Распните меня на воротах моей Черной Башни!

\- Большевик, у тебя нет Черной Башни, - разоблачающе пророкотал Соло, смерив альфу ехидным взглядом.

\- Всю романтику убил. На корню, - сокрушенно вздохнул Илья, потрясая руками над головой. – Как и трагизм.

\- С такими актерскими данными тебе в цирке нужно выступать, - ядовито заметил тот. – Клоуном.

\- Эй, в драмкружке говорили, что у меня талант! – возмутился альфа, картинно хватаясь за сердце.

\- Который нужно поскорее закопать в землю, - и сложил руки на груди, изо всех сил сдерживая смех.

\- Думаешь, если закопаю, он даст плоды? – но так и не смог больше удерживать серьезную мину, видя, как дергаются в веселом напряжении губы омеги.

Наполеон утирал набежавшие слезы, искоса поглядывая на Илью, тот смеялся ярко и заразительно-звонко. Альфы редко смеются, запрокидывая голову – обнажая шею, ведь такой жест, это знак доверия. Соло засмотрелся, попутно вспоминая и сравнивая. И если суровый Курякин привлекал своей холодной и непробиваемой неприступностью, то вот такой вот – искренней радостью в глазах и неунывающим нравом. У Наполеона Соло еще никогда не было такого друга.

\- Ты спишь с открытыми глазами? – иронично протянул объект размышлений, даже не стараясь скрыть тревогу в голосе. – Все нормально?

\- Да, - часто моргая, отозвался Соло. – Прости, ты что-то говорил?

\- Ага. У меня самолет в 5 утра – завтра. Проводишь? – и забавно поиграл бровями, не переставая при этом плотоядно скалиться.

\- А платочком белым тебе вслед не помахать? – искренне возмутился тот.

\- Ты сейчас на кота похож, которого водой облили, - на удивление нежно и нисколько не обидно проговорил Илья. – Фыркаешь, дуешься. Знаешь, это так мило.

\- Мило? – Наполеон выгнул бровь настолько выразительно, насколько мог. – Я не милый, ты, красная угроза!

\- Очень милый, - взгляд Курякина потеплел, а затем и вовсе полыхнул скрытым огнем. – И очень красивый.

Наполеон не ответил. На что тут отвечать? Он просто взял и вышел на балкон, остро ощущая взгляд в спину. Он не сбегал, нет. Скорее это можно было назвать тактическим отступлением – чтобы оценить силы, пересмотреть взгляды, да и просто перевести дух. Курякин снова оказался прав – и это кольнуло самолюбие лучшего агента. Ему нужны эти три месяца.

\- У тебя там грибы, кажется, пригорели, - виновато улыбаясь сообщил Илья. На балкон он не стал выходить – лишь выглянул. Зря не вышел.

\- Ах, ты черт!!! – взвыл Наполеон, порываясь пролететь мимо альфы. Но не тут-то было! Протискиваясь, Соло споткнулся. И стал падать. Разумеется, альфа постарался его поймать. И, пожалуй, у него даже получилось.

\- А-А-А-А-А, ковбой!!! – дурным голосом взвыл Курякин, распластавшись на полу. – Скатись с моей помятой тушки, – затем замолк, тяжело дыша, подумал и вдруг добавил бархатным голосом. – А впрочем, постой. Так тоже ничего. И руки не убирай.

\- Дурак, - выдохнул Соло, даже попытки не делая, чтобы подняться – уж больно удобно было лежать на альфе. – Чего встал на дороге?

\- Я не на дороге, а рядом, - возразил тот, а потом спросил. – Слушай, а пока мы так лежим, можно тебя обнять?

\- Грибы сгорят, - протянул омега, мысленно посылая грибы к черту.

\- Я снял их с огня, - прошептал Илья, осторожно, словно боясь причинить боль, прижимая к себе Соло.

\- Обманщик, - посетовал тот с улыбкой. – И не стыдно?

\- Нет, - ответил альфа. – А тебе?

\- Дурак, - повторил омега. – Помоги уже подняться.

\- Как скажешь, - покладисто согласился тот. – На руках носить готов, - и улыбнулся.

Соло, закатив глаза, досчитал до десяти, и все же скатился с горячего тела.

\- Одни неприятности от тебя, - грозно заявил омега, потирая ушибленную коленку.

\- Могут быть и приятности – ты только скажи, - расплылся в улыбке Курякин.

\- Ага, жди, – фыркнул тот. – Так, я возвращаюсь к своим грибам. А ты – к своей сумке.

\- Не ревнуй меня к работе, - уговаривающе мурлыкнул Илья. – Тебя я люблю больше, поэтому и еду.

\- Самомнение у тебя… И благодарности не жди! – строго предупредил омега, для убедительности погрозив пальцем.

\- Совсем-совсем? – и состроил щенячьи глазки.

\- Могу поделиться грибами, - ядовито усмехнулся Соло, наслаждаясь пикировкой. А ведь он прекрасно знал, что красная угроза грибов не жалует. – Оценишь мой талант по достоинству.

\- Я уже оценил, когда ты меня из воды тянул, - открестился тот. – И, нет-нет, ты не подумай, ты прекрасно готовишь…

\- Однако, есть ты отказываешься, - сощурился Наполеон, свысока поглядывая на смущенного альфу. Это было зрелище, надо заметить.

\- Когда это я отказывался? - возопил тот.

\- Вчера? – предложил он, улыбаясь – с толикой превосходства.

\- Эм-м-м, не помню такого, – и подошел на расстояние тепла, а затем склонился к самому покрасневшему ушку и прошептал. – Ну, веди. Ковбой. Будем наслаждаться напоследок. Грибами.

Мысленно прокляв и возблагодарив собственную сущность, Наполеон собрал все свои силы в кулак и взглянул в глаза Ильи. Многое можно было прочесть в них, многое узнать. Но не сейчас. Рано. Для них обоих.

\- Что вы будете делать там? – лучше сменить тему, чем пытать собственную душу.

\- Мы будем отвечать за перегруппировку сухопутных войск. А также за грамотное взаимодействие воинских коллективов, - как по написанному отбарабанил Курякин, отходя к окну. – Это в приказе так написано. А на деле мы будем, как кони свадебные.

\- Кто? – не понял Соло. – В каком смысле?

\- В том смысле, что бегать будем туды-сюды, аки савраски – голова в цветах, значится, а попа в мыле.

Наполеон прыснул, едва не уронив тарелку. Картинка, представшая перед его внутренним взглядом, была на диво яркой – и в лицах.

\- Ешь, конь свадебный, - и придвинул тарелку альфе.

\- А, может, не надо? – жалобно протянул тот, смотря на напарника честными-пречестными глазами.

\- Ну же, большевик, русские ведь не сдаются, - подбодрил его Соло.

\- Уел, признаю, - вздохнул Илья, а затем опасливо потыкал вилкой в гриб. – Ну, с богом! – и все же решился попробовать. – А ничего так.

\- Ничего?! – праведно возмутился Наполеон.

\- Я хотел сказать – великолепно! – мгновенно поправился альфа. – Изумительно!

\- То-то же, - усмехнулся тот, удовлетворенно кивая. – А теперь – доедай!

\- Небо Великое, на что же я подписался, - обреченно пробормотал Илья, выбирая в тарелке кусочек поаппетитнее. 

Оставив альфу наедине со своим кулинарным шедевром, Наполеон пошел взглянуть на форму большевика.

\- Послушай, а что значит звезда на погонах? – крикнул он, проведя пальцами по холодному металлу.

\- Майорская звезда, - пояснил Илья, входя в комнату.

\- Так ты, получается, старше меня по званию, - хмыкнул Соло. – Согласно вашему табелю о рангах – я капитан.

\- Знаю, - кивнул тот, одевая на американца свою парадную фуражку. – Тебе идет. Думаю, тебе не долго ходить в капитанах. К слову, я когда «майора» получил, немного огорчился. Капитан – самое красивое воинское звание.

\- Ты еще и романтик, - улыбнулся Наполеон.

\- Это плохо? – взглянул на него Курякин.

\- Время покажет, - отозвался тот, оборачиваясь к зеркалу. – Ты прав – мне идет, - помолчав, он тихо сказал. – Я устал, пойду к себе.

\- Ладно, отдыхай, - коротко кивнул альфа, с тоской поглядывая на сумку.

Вечер был тихим, но против обыкновения не спокойным. В воздухе витало напряжение и ожидание чего-то неизбежного. В десятом часу альфа заставил себя уснуть, заведя будильник на половину четвертого утра. 

\- Уже пора? – хмурился Наполеон, стоя в дверях.

\- Да, нужно еще до места добраться – и всех остальных по пути забрать, - пояснил Илья, поправляя пилотку. 

\- Ну, тогда, до встречи, большевик, - немного неуверенно начал Соло.

\- Наполеон, - обернулся вдруг альфа. – Мой дед говорит, что уходя, нужно прощаться навсегда, поскольку никогда не знаешь, что ждет тебя за поворотом. Поэтому – прощай, - и, подойдя вплотную, прижался к нему в обжигающем поцелуе.

Оглушенный, Наполеон замер, стараясь осознать случившееся. В себя его привел стук захлопнувшейся двери.


	15. Разговор 4 (Соло)

\- Спасибо, Рас, буду должен, - Эдриан Сандерс пожал руку своему старому знакомому – ныне начальнику следственного изолятора. – Скажи своим, пусть приведут этого молодчика.

\- Приведут, - отозвался Рассел Коуди. – Но смотри, брат, тебя никто за язык не тянул. Странно только, зачем впрягаешься из-за никчемной беты.

\- А это уже мое дело, - оскалился тот. – И тебе в него лезть не следует.

\- Как скажешь, Эд, - тут же закивал не слишком опрятного вида толстяк. – Что я – не понимаю? И буду молчать – ты же меня знаешь!

\- Знаю, вот и предупреждаю, - удовлетворенно протянул Сандерс. – И еще одно, Рас. Уничтожь-ка его личное дело. Не нужно мне лишней бумажной волокиты. 

\- Считай, что бумажек уже нет, - толстяк растянул в улыбке толстые губы. – А когда мне ждать гонца от тебя?

\- Прибудет через пару дней – место и время еще обговорим – прошлая точка засвечена, - и протянул Коуди обрывок от салфетки, на котором был написан новый номер для связи. – И не смей соваться на место раньше времени!

\- Ну, Эдди, не в первый же раз, - пробасил тот. – А вот и твой бета.

В комнату ввели молодого человека – ничем сильно не примечательного, пока не взглянешь в лицо. Глаза его выдавали – это был хищник. Очень опасный, осознающий свою силу, знающий себе цену. Альфа.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Смит, - приветливо кивнул Эдриан. – Присаживайтесь, прошу вас.

\- Спасибо, - холодно кивнул тот, усаживаясь на колченогий табурет, словно на трон. – Значит, я был прав, и у полиции нет никаких доказательств моей причастности к убийству Старины Тома. А вы, стало быть, мой защитник. 

\- Язык попридержи, Смитти, - профыркал, а если сказать точнее, прохрюкал мистер Коуди.

\- Рас, тебя там дела не ждут? – намекнул Эдриан, недовольно поморщившись.

\- Знаешь, а ты прав – ждут, - согласился тот, улавливая недовольство своего благодетеля. – Ну, не скучай, Смитти!

\- Мерзкий слизняк, - прошипел Джон Дж. Смит, когда начальник ИЗО вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

\- Однако и мерзкий слизняк может быть весьма полезен, - криво усмехнулся Сандерс, разглядывая молодого мужчину. Тот был достаточно высок, черноволос, синеглаз, подтянут, смотрел свысока, презрительно кривя тонкие губы.

\- Значит, вы не адвокат, - догадался он, складывая руки на груди. – И кто же вы, мистер…

\- Сандерс, - подсказал тот. – Эдриан Сандерс. 

\- И что же вам нужно, мистер Сандерс? – манерно протянул Смит, изучая собеседника. Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, «объект» изучению не поддавался – все в нем было просто и совершенно прозрачно – на первый взгляд. А вот дальше была неизвестность. Кто же он такой?

\- Пока только поговорить, - улыбнувшись, поведал тот. 

\- И о чем, позвольте поинтересоваться? – в том же духе вопросил Джон.

\- О вашем подельнике, мистер Смит, - плотоядно улыбнулся Эдриан. – Мистер Бредбери был так любезен, что поведал нам о своем скромном бизнесе. И вашей в нем роли.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, - мило улыбнулся Смит, выглядя при этом, как сама невинность. А глаза вновь выдали. В них зрела ярость.

\- Полно вам, сударь, - сардонически усмехаясь, заговорил Сандерс. – Не тратьте зря ни свое время, ни мое. У меня есть доказательства, свидетельствующие о вашей причастности к ряду нашумевших убийств, войне банд в старых кварталах, продаже наркотиков. 

\- Я никого не убивал, Бог с вами, - премило заявил тот. – И на улицах не – как вы там сказали? – не воевал. А при обыске у меня в квартире никаких запрещенных препаратов обнаружено не было.

\- И, тем не менее, мистер Смит, свидетельских показаний хватит, чтобы отправить вас в места не столь отдаленные на всю оставшуюся жизнь, - буднично закончил Эдриан. – Пусть вы сами и не участвовали во всем вышеперечисленном, вы это спланировали.

\- Доказательства, - пропел Смит. – А свидетели всегда могут передумать.

\- Эти – не передумают, - хохотнул агент. – Но у меня есть для вас одно предложение.

\- Мне дадут встретиться с моим адвокатом? – поинтересовался тот, вольно откидываясь на спинку стула.

\- Адвокаты нужны живым людям, мистер Смит, - обрекающе заявил Эдриан. – А умирающим потребен исповедник.

\- И что же вы от меня хотите, мистер исповедник? – оскалился тот, подавшись вперед.

\- Я приказал уничтожить все данные о вашем существовании, а также весь компромат на вас, который хранился у одного небезызвестного вам лица, - задумчиво начал Сандерс. – И в моих силах предложить вам билет в новую жизнь.

\- С чего такая неземная щедрость? – зашипел Джон.

\- Все дело в вас, мистер Смит, - предвкушающе улыбнулся мужчина. – Или мне называть вас настоящим именем? А, мистер Магнус Соло?

Молодой альфа не знал, что сказать, поскольку этого имени не должен был знать никто. Он так давно похоронил прошлое, что уже и сам стал забывать, кем был когда-то. Последним усилием вернув себе самообладание, он взглянул в глаза того, кто знал.

\- Откуда? – только и смог выговорить он.

\- Разве это сейчас имеет значение? – скучающе произнес Эдриан. – Главное то, что вы мне ответите. Я могу дать вам шанс.

\- Просто так? – ядовито процедил тот.

\- Нет, конечно, - хмыкнул Сандерс. – У меня будет для вас задание. Оно имеет первостепенную важность.

\- Для кого? Для правительства нашего «великого и всемогущего» США? – выплюнул молодой альфа.

\- Нет, для всего человечества, - просто и фатально обрекающе проговорил тот. – Вы, мистер Соло, должны помочь нам спасти мир.

\- Шутить изволите? – фыркнул тот.

\- А я похож на того, кто будет шутить такими вещами? – проворчал агент. – В общем, так, если хотите в этом участвовать, то идёте сейчас со мной. Если же нет, то я отдам вам новые документы – и адью.

\- Это опасно, - тихо начал Магнус. – Я должен знать больше.

\- В таком случае, сейчас мы поедем в одно тихое и спокойно место – там я вам все и объясню, - злорадно ухмыляясь, пообещал Эдриан.

Выйдя из здания изолятора, Соло заметил неприметный белый автомобиль, за рулем которого сидел какой-то блондин.

\- Едем в посольство, - бросил ему Сандерс.

\- Значит, удачно, - кивнул тот, заводя мотор. 

Магнус уловил акцент – иностранец. Но откуда?

\- Не стоит сомневаться во мне, Курякин, - пробурчал Эдриан. – И смотри уже на дорогу!

\- Вы кто такие? – молодой альфа дал волю своему любопытству.

\- Ты что, не представился даже? – притворно удивился русский, судя по имени, а затем приветливо улыбаясь, представился. – Я – Павел Скворцов.

\- Но этот сказал – Курякин, нет? – и ехидно уставился на Сандерса.

\- Тебе послышалось, - фыркнул Эдриан. – И я представился. А вам, товарищ ефрейтор, стоило бы помолчать. 

\- Скучно, мистер Сандерс, - он пожал плечами. – А ехать еще полчаса, минимум – не машина, а наказание господнее.

\- Заткнитесь, Паша, - ядовито процедил агент. – А лучше ответьте, кого еще направили к нам.

\- Тараса Сокола, Артура Леонова и Леонида Северова – все прошли спецподготовку, - показная легкость испарилась, словно по волшебству. – Остальные встретят на границе Сирии. Тетя Зина передала, что с ними будет Валентин. 

\- Ваш гений? Это хорошо, - Сандерс зло сощурился. – У нас вот тоже один нашелся. Тактика и стратегия – гений, мать его! 

\- Не надо мать мою трогать! – вскинулся тот. – И мне ничего не понятно. Как я могу работать, если у меня нет данных?

\- Будут тебе данные, - отмахнулся от него старший альфа. – Сколько у нас будет человек?

\- Не больше десяти, - рапортовал «Павел». – Иначе - заметно. 

\- Искать иголку в стоге сена! – рыкнул тот. – Месяц на поиск информации, месяц на подготовку и сборы – и всего месяц, чтобы отыскать эту чертову лабораторию! 

\- Какую лабораторию? – любопытство все сильнее подстегивало Магнуса. – Я хочу знать!

\- Хочет он, - проворчал «товарищ ефрейтор». – Лабораторию, где разрабатывается биологическое оружие. Если точнее – вирус, который уничтожает в человеке саму возможность исцеления. Нам нужно найти ее – и все и всех там уничтожить. Этого на первое время достаточно?

\- Э-э, да, - немного опешил тот. – А чем я могу помочь?

\- Там видно будет, - пробурчал Эдриан. – Тебя вообще в группу берут только потому, что ты – Соло.

\- Не понял, - посерьезнел Магнус.

\- А чего тут понимать, - со вздохом ответил тот. – Ты - Магнус Леонард Соло, единокровный брат моего протеже Наполеона Соло. Вот так.

\- Но у меня нет брата, - он вопрошающе смотрел на мистера задумчивого агента.

\- Он старше тебя на семь лет, - продолжил говорить Сандерс. – Ваш отец – Брэндон Соло когда-то оставил их с матерью, а потом встретил Эмилию Гудвин, твою уважаемую матушку. Но, насколько я знаю, он оставил и ее.

\- Он не говорил, - мрачно выдал Магнус.

\- Это не вопрос. Если хочешь получить ответы – научись спрашивать правильно. Если же у тебя все – то помолчи, дай мне подумать.

\- Тебе нужно уходить с нами, - вмешался «Павел». – Они подозревают. 

\- Они всегда подозревают, - отмахнулся тот. – Но у них на меня ничего нет. Официально я в отпуске на Гавайях. 

\- Там и должен остаться – а медаль тебе посмертно выпишут, - гнул свое русский. – Тетя Зина тебя очень просила не лезть на рожон.

\- Она всегда чего-то просит, - проворчал Эдриан. – Долго еще?

\- У тебя не машина, а кусок… ведро с болтами, - выругался тот. – Как она еще не развалилась по дороге – чудо не иначе!

\- У меня есть брат? – спросил вдруг Магнус.

\- Дошло, - хмыкнул Сандерс. – Именно, мистер Соло. И когда мы закончим миссию, вы с ним увидитесь.

\- Где? – и глаза его засветились энтузиазмом. – Где он живет? Кем работает? Он альфа, да? А у него есть семья? 

\- В Москве он живет, - нехотя ответил «товарищ ефрейтор». – Работает на КГБ.

\- ЧТО?! – тихо взвыл Магнус. – ГДЕ он работает?! Ну ни черта себе! Он обо мне знает?

\- Нет, - еще больше помрачнел русский. – Я не сказал ему. Он думает, что я на учениях. Правда, я оставил подсказку – поймет или нет, не знаю. Свою форму я дома оставил – ушел в другой. И в пилотке.

\- Ты олух, - заявил Эдриан. – Ему нельзя волноваться – ты сам врача слышал.

\- Мой брат что, болен? – влез Магнус.

\- Не болен – просто он беременный, - улыбнулся «Павел».

\- Что?! – выдавил тот. – Мой брат – омега?! Правда? 

\- Шутит, - раскатисто рыкнул Сандерс. – Он – альфа. Беременные альфы ведь встречаются каждый день, не так ли?

Магнус открыл рот, потом закрыл его и больше вопросов не задавал – до самого здания посольства ехали в зловещей тишине. Русский и Сандерс переглядывались о чем-то своем, а вот Соло старался переварить все новости, свалившиеся на него за это короткое утро.


	16. Диалог 11. Скандал, который

\- Ну, здравствуй, обманщик, - Наполеон Соло сидел на диване, свысока поглядывая на Илью. Руки он расположил на выпирающем животе – как знак. И выразительно поглядывал на часы, которые показывали самое раннее утро – половину четвертого.

\- Прости, мне так жаль, - прошептал альфа, вкладывая в эти слова все, что хотел объяснить, все свои чувства. Он смотрел на того, кто своим появлением разрушил его мир до основания и на руинах воздвиг новый – совершенный. И ждал.

\- Знаешь, большевик, мне хочется тебя убить, - признался Соло, поднимаясь с насиженного места. – Или ударить так сильно, чтобы ты, чертов русский медведь, понял, - и в голосе его слышалась и горечь, и боль, и много чего еще. – Чтобы осознал, что я чувствовал все это время. Все эти чертовы полгода!!! – и, несмотря на то, что был чуть ниже ростом, подавлял своим присутствием. 

Илья молчал. Не виновато или, там, оскорбленно – нет. Просто молчал.

\- И ты мне ничего не скажешь, да? – начал злиться Наполеон. – Ни где пропадал, ни что делал? Я прав? Ну, конечно, я прав! Так какого лысого дьявола ты оставил мне подсказки?! Чтобы я от зависти мучился?! Чтобы гадал, что с тобой? Чтобы от мыслей голова пухла, как дервиш от голода? Что ты смотришь на меня глазами ясными своими?! Смотришь так, что простить хочется?! Но знаешь, что?! НЕ ДОЖДЕШЬСЯ!!! Я даже разговаривать с тобой не стану! Понял? 

\- Мы были в Африке, - выдохнул Курякин, сжимая кулаки. – Там одно небезызвестное тебе политическое образование организовало лабораторию по изготовлению биологического оружия. Нас сорвали с места, когда Эдриан прислал шифровку. То, что мы ТАМ обнаружили – лучше бы этого никогда не было. Это вирус, Наполеон, вирус, который вызывает в организме человека состояние иммунодефицита. Он мог передаваться всего тремя путями: половым, через кровь, и от родителя - ребенку. Но там работали над новой версией – вирус хотели сделать устойчивее, чтобы он передавался воздушно-капельным путем. Они назвали его ВИЧ – вирус иммунодефицита человека. Мы проникли в лабораторию – не скажу, что это было легко, нашли все данные по этому проекту и уничтожили. Как и тех, кто над ним работал. У нас ушло больше времени на поиски, чем мы рассчитывали – данные успели вывезти, однако… Знаешь, нам помог справиться один человек. Он странный, необычный – и, как и ты, совершенно невыносим. 

\- Курякин! – зашипел Наполеон, сокращая расстояние еще на шаг.

\- Это твой брат, - он проигнорировал выпад, отступая, ибо в глазах омеги полыхнуло нешуточное пламя.

\- Ты, совершенно невыносимый, самодовольный, самовлюбленный… ЧТО?! Какой брат?! – ошарашен он был больше, чем зол, вглядываясь в глаза альфы.

\- У твоего отца был еще один сын. Он младше тебя – и тоже Соло, - Курякин слабо дернул уголками губ, чувствуя, как колотится собственное сердце. – Его обнаружил «секретарь» Сандерса – причем совершенно случайно, когда запрашивал перекрестную выборку о тебе.

\- Ты пытаешься… Что ты хочешь? – сокрушенно вздохнул Наполеон. – Я собирался устроить старый добрый скандал, а ты… Мог бы подыграть мне – для полноты картины! Все удовольствие испортил, - и знакомо так закатил глаза.

\- То есть, ты не злишься? – неверяще прошептал тот, глядя на улыбающегося омегу. А потом сам несмело дернул губами, не зная, шутит ли тот.

\- Злюсь, конечно, - хмыкнул Соло. – Мой альфа сбежал от меня на полгода, а…

\- Ты… так ты… Э-э-эхх-х!!! – и подхватил на руки Наполеона, который не преминул смутиться. Самую малость правда – было совершенно незаметно! Раньше ведь его никто на руках не носил. – Как же я тебя люблю!!! – вопил альфа.

\- Тише, ты, красный медведь! – выдохнул он, изо всех сил сдерживая смех – надо же хоть немного держать лицо? Или нет? – Ты меня раздавишь, и наше семейное счастье будет безвозвратно потеряно.

\- А я тебя все равно люблю, - заявил Илья, усаживая пару на давешний диван. – Как вы тут? – и устроил руку на выпуклом животе.

\- Растем, как видишь, - поведал Наполеон. – Чувствую себя слоном.

\- Ты прекрасен, - выдохнул тот. – Все нормально?

\- Если в общих чертах, то – да, - ответил Соло. – Учусь понемногу, Вера с Валей тут прописались – не отходят от меня. Если честно, то они странные. Родители твои несколько раз заезжали – о тебе не спрашивали слишком уж рьяно, видимо, привыкли, что тебя вечно нет – я только подтвердил, что ты на учениях. За это, кстати, ты мне отдельно должен. 

\- Все, что захочешь, - клятвенно пообещал Курякин, устраиваясь у ног омеги. Ноги отказывались его держать – в самолете он накрутил себя, а Сандерс все зубоскалил, подливая масла в огонь. Теперь же, когда огненная волна облегчения и освобождения от тревоги прошла вдоль позвоночника, а в голове звенела пустота, хотелось лишь одного – обнять пару и застыть, остановить время. 

\- Я тебе это припомню, - с многообещающей улыбкой протянул Соло. – А теперь я бы хотел услышать о моем… брате. Никогда не интересовался делами отца – как и его новой семьей. Какой он?

\- Похож на тебя, - ответил тот, едва ли не мурлыча, когда пальцы Соло зарылись в его отросшую шевелюру. – Цвет волос, глаз, осанка. К слову, он тоже притворщик. 

\- Тоже притворялся бетой? 

\- Да. Будучи альфой, - поведал Илья с хитринкой. – У него мозг работает, как целая комната ЭВМ! Это ужас – он помнит все, что видел, услышал, или прочитал! И все время говорит! Иной раз его просто невозможно заткнуть, - помолчал немного, а затем продолжил другим голосом. – Он очень помог нам, когда мы искали следы тех данных, что уже были переданы в АНБ. Самое трудное было потом – выкрасть их. Мы и тут без него не обошлись – даже с Валентином. 

\- Не помню я, чтобы ты кого-то так хвалил, - заметил Наполеон. – Не будь он моим братом, я бы заволновался, - пошутил он. – Как его зовут?

\- А я не сказал? – удивился тот. – Магнус, его имя - Магнус Соло. Но официально был Джоном Смитом.

\- Как ново, - хмыкнул тот. – А главное – оригинально.

\- Ну, насколько я понял, у него были на это причины, - а затем пересел поудобнее.

\- Чего ты вертишься? – недовольно проворчал омега. – Сиди спокойно.

\- Прости, милый, не могу спокойно, - и прикусил язык, надеясь, что за «милого» в лоб не получит. – Мы очень грязно уходили. Не помню уже, когда столько холодных за собой оставлял.

\- Ранили, - догадался Соло. – Ничего важного не отстрелили? – ядовито процедил он, больно хватая альфу за волосы.

\- Полегче, - простонал тот. – Пусти. Я уже все осознал. Честное-пречестное! Ну, Наполео-о-он!

\- И что же мне с тобой делать? – задумчиво проговорил омега, будто разговаривал сам с собой. – Не знаю, чего мне сейчас хочется больше – убить тебя, или поцеловать. У меня гормоны, большевик. И нервы, которых нет. Все еще готов меня терпеть?

\- Я не буду терпеть, ковбой, - прошептал тот, переползая на диван. – Я буду наслаждаться. 

\- Ты невыносим, - буднично заметил Соло. – Но пусть будет по-твоему, - Илья, мурлыкнув что-то непонятное, устроил голову на коленях омеги. – Вот только не думай, что я перестану спорить с тобой. А еще я не собираюсь…

\- Все будет так, как скажешь, - счастливо и сонно пробормотал тот. – Ты только будь рядом. Боже, как же я по тебе скучал! Сандерс мне все мозги расклевал за то, что я тебе подсказку оставил. Мол, чем меньше знаешь – тем крепче спишь. Послал его к черту. Про себя, - помолчал и добавил. – А потом ко мне – не только ко мне, конечно, - пристал Магнус. Ну, ты ведь знаешь, как я люблю поговорить на задании? – Соло фыркнул. – Я честно пытался быть вежливым и приветливым. И у меня даже получалось – один день, правда. Потом начался форменный кошмар. Этот твой брат отчего-то очень приглянулся – и не вскидывайся так, в совершенно профессиональном смысле – Валентину. Он у нас гений – по части составления долгоиграющих и чудовищно многоэтапных разветвленных планов. И философ по образованию. Даже Тарас – который спокойный, как скала, стал закипать, когда эти двое начинали какой-нибудь спор. Могли начать с идей Аристотеля, а закончить… да чем угодно! Однажды закончили обсуждением форм крыш соборов. Зачем?

\- Милый мальчик, - заметил Наполеон. – Надо будет обязательно с ним подружиться. Брат, все-таки. 

\- Да, мир, оказывается тесен. Надеюсь, вы поладите, - а затем вдруг спросил. – Ты что, действительно, хотел устроить скандал? Настоящий?

\- Именно, - покивал тот. – С битьем посуды и… что там еще делают?

\- Не уверен, что знаю, - отозвался Курякин, глаза его нещадно слипались. – А давай – без скандала?

\- Можно, - согласился тот. – Что-то мне кричать не хочется. И кружек жалко. Я их сам выбирал – и если посмеешь хоть что-то сказать о них, пить будешь из жестянок!

\- Ага, буду, - совсем сонно отозвался большевик, приобнимая его одной рукой. – Как скажешь.

\- И собаку заведем, - добавил Наполеон, понимая окончательно, что скандал отменяется. Как спорить с тем, кто со всем соглашается, при этом мило сопя в его, Соло, колени? И зачем, спрашивается, готовился? А теперь этот медведь плюшевый – пришел, взбаламутил, потискал вволю, и... УСНУЛ! – Ничего, агент Курякин, мы еще с тобой поговорим по душам. Я обещаю. Вот только я никогда не скажу, что ты был прав. Прав, что уехал, прав, что предупредил. С тебя будет довольно и того, что я не стал, как предлагала Валя, исчезать до самых родов. Боюсь, мне самому слишком нравится, когда ты рядом. Но вот за то, что тебя не было вдвое дольше, чем я рассчитывал, ты поплатишься. Это я тебе тоже обещаю. Ах, да! Еще одно. Я тоже люблю тебя, большевик. Хорошо, что ты спишь, потому что я пока не готов говорить об этом вслух.

Он не заметил, как по губам альфы пробежала едва заметная улыбка.


	17. Разговор 5. Цель

\- Позволь поздравить, Наполеон, - приветливо, хоть и примесью какой-то горечи проговорила тетя Зина, выразительно поглядывая на браслет-обещание, поблескивающий на правой руке омеги. – Когда свадьба?

\- Как только раскидаемся с неотложными делами, - кивнул Соло. – Спасибо, кстати.

\- Говорил уже с братом? – интересуется женщина, нарочито спокойно убирая со стола документы по разным папкам.

\- Да, мы увиделись, - Наполеон позволил себе отстраненную вежливую улыбку. – Он весьма мил.

\- Зол на меня, - отчего-то удовлетворенно хмыкнула Зецепина. – Понимаю. 

\- Его ранили, - тихо напомнил Соло. – Могли убить.

\- Однако, он жив, - возразила та. – И, что еще важнее, будущее претерпело еще больший размах изменений.

\- О чем вы? – он смотрел твердо и выжидающе. Знал, что его не просто так позвали в Контору.

\- Мир меняется, - криво оскалилась начальница. – Чем больше опасностей мы сумеем купировать, тем больше времени нам дастся, чтобы подготовиться.

\- К чему? – с опасением уточнил Наполеон. Что-то очень не нравилось ему в интонациях этой странной женщины. Очень. И интуиция выла дурным голосом.

\- К последствиям, конечно же, - охотно поведала та. – Видишь ли, мистер Наполеон Соло, те изменения, которые мы проводим в людях, они неестественны. Полезны, важны, порой жизненно необходимы и просто приятны, но все же неестественны. 

\- Поясните мне, что это значит, - потребовал Соло. – И при чем здесь мы. 

\- Для этого я тебя сюда и позвала, - кивнула Зина. – Именно тебя. Илье знать рано – не смотря на все его многочисленные и очевидные достоинства, в некоторых вопросах он все еще наивен. 

\- А я – нет? – прищурился тот.

\- Не напрашивайся на комплимент, мистер Наполеон Соло, - фыркнула она, протягивая ему книгу в потертой кожаной обложке. – Ты уже прочел о магии то, что я тебе дала?

\- Да, но понял мало, - кивнул Наполеон, вспоминая свое глубокое разочарование, когда всех его знаний не хватило, чтобы хоть что-то понять. Слишком много новых понятий, описание процессов, каких-то реакций. Понятными были лишь, пожалуй, пространные философские рассуждения после каждой новой части.

\- Что ты понял о Законах? – спросила Зацепина.

\- Только то, что их несколько. И они непреложны, - ответил тот.

\- Все верно, - покивала она, хмурясь. – Появившись здесь, в этом мире, мы включились в его Жизнь, встроились в общую ментальную матрицу, подключились к ментальному полю – называй, как понравится, - Соло кивнул, подхватывая чай со стола. – Если бы мы просто жили, ничего не делая, как морские огурцы, ничего бы не вызвало противоречий в Жизни. Но мы вмешались в войну – возмущение ментального поля возрастало с каждым нашим решением, с каждым сказанным словом, с каждой спасенной нами жизнью. Возмущение накапливалось, вернее, продолжает накаливаться. Но у всего есть предел. И когда он настанет, то в действие вступят Законы. 

\- Закон Равновесия, - догадался Наполеон.

\- И не только, - согласилась Зина. – По нам в полной мере пройдутся Законы Воздаяния и Развития. 

\- И зачем вы мне все это говорите? – он сложил руки на груди, потому что они отчего-то сильно дрожали.

\- Когда придет время, - заговорила Зацепина, - мы – те кто пришел в этот Мир, те, кто его изменил, замкнем отдачу Законов на себя. Разумеется, это будет стоить нам не только жизни, но и посмертия, однако есть еще кое-что. 

\- Я весь – внимание, - не без легкого ехидства проговорил Соло.

\- У вас родится дочь, - резко бросила она, зловеще сверкая глазами. – Омега. И не предприми я кое-какие меры, ты не смог бы ее выносить.

\- Что? – подавился Наполеон, стараясь дышать через раз и медленно. – В каком…

\- Твоя дочь – маг, мистер Наполеон Соло, - не без тайного удовольствия поведала она, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Не такая, как Илья, не такая, как я – иная. Ей не было места в этом мире. Как только ты появился здесь, я это ясно увидела. И защитила ее. 

\- У тебя на нее планы, - процедил Соло, старясь понять, как же лучше отреагировать.

\- Разумеется, - рыкнула Зацепина. – Я буду учить ее, всему, что знаю. Но знаешь, ЧТО самое удивительное? Нет? А я тебе скажу! – и сделала эффектную паузу. – Твоя дочь – не чужая этому миру, как я. Она будет способна и дальше менять мир, не платя нашей цены. Понимаешь, Наполеон? 

\- ДА ЧТО ВЫ ТАКОЕ ДЕЛАЕТЕ, ЧТО ПРИХОДИТСЯ ДУШОЙ РАСПЛАЧИВАТЬСЯ?! – не выдержал омега, а в его руке чашка с чаем разлетелась мелкими осколками.

\- Потихоньку меняем Жизнь этого Мира, - призналась Зина, выдохнув так, словно скинула с плеч Эверест. – Мы воздействуем на общее ментальное поле планеты, которое к слову обладает неким псевдоразумом. Мы уменьшаем агрессию, повышаем способность людей к эмпатии, повышаем толерантность. Пока. Потом займемся и иными аспектами. Но нас ужасающе мало.

\- Поэтому вы действуете только в СССР? – скептически хмыкнул Соло. – Самой большой стране в мире?

\- Ценное замечание, - хмыкнула та. – Все дело в том, что Жизнь неоднородна в разных областях Мира. Здесь, где люди не только выжили, но сражались и победили, именно здесь – Жизнь воспринимается нами более остро. Нам на добрую сотню раз проще изменять Её - здесь. 

\- Хотите сделать мир добрее, - Наполеон впервые за разговор искренне улыбнулся. – Цель достойная.

\- У вас с Ильей будет не хуже, - пообещала женщина и, хитро сверкнув глазами, добавила. – Ваш ребенок уже родится особенным.


	18. Разговор 6. А дело было так

За окном была ночь - теплая, словно парное молоко, и тихая, как полет нетопыря. Братья сидели на кухне все той же служебной квартиры, ставшей домом вот уже для второго поколения Соло. 

\- Твой где? – спросил Магнус, потягивая из пузатой кружки горький и до густоты крепкий кофе.

\- Усыпляет, - с теплой улыбкой отозвался Наполеон.

\- А сам? – хитро сощурился брат.

\- Знаешь, мне в пору ревновать, - со смехом признался тот. – Илья возится с ней все время – даже отпуск взял!

\- Странный он, - признался Магнус. – Будь мы в родных штатах, не преминул бы назвать его слюнтяем. А тут… Тут все оказывается странное.

\- Привыкнешь, - усмехнулся Леон, подхватывая ломтик яблока.

\- А ты привык? – спросил вдруг брат, и прозвучало это немного тревожно.

\- Честно? Нет, не привык, - признался омега. – Мне иной раз кажется, что сплю. Боюсь проснуться.

\- Он тебя любит, - заметил младший. – Это видно. И дочку, раз назвал так.

\- Любовь, - и вновь нежная улыбка скользнула по губам. – Любовь Курякина. Он ее Любчей зовет.

\- Русский, - усмехнулся тот. – Что с него взять? Слушай, я тут спросить хотел, - и смутился, выразительно покраснев.

\- О чем? – Наполеон серьезно удивился. За все время их недолгого знакомства, он считал, что его брат на такое не способен. Оказывается, он еще многого не знает.

\- Понимаешь, есть одна девушка…

\- И она попросила тебя помочь ей забеременеть? – догадался бывший-будущий агент.

\- Да! – воскликнул тот, подпрыгнув на месте. – В точку! Что делать? Она ведь не моя пара, - и взволнованно посмотрел на старшего Соло.

\- Симпатичная? – деловито поинтересовался тот.

\- Не то слово, - выдохнул Магнус. – Но я жениться не хочу. Пока.

\- А кто тебя просит жениться? – хмыкнул Леон.

\- Но как же! – поразился тот. – А…

\- Что? – ехидно протянул омега, улыбаясь как можно скабрезнее.

\- Я не хочу ей жизнь ломать! – возмутился он.

\- Тебе никто не сказал еще? – Леон больше утверждал.

\- Чего не сказал? – всполошился Магнус. А вдруг тут принято жениться, обменявшись парой фраз?

\- Другая страна – другие обычаи, - альфа от этих слов похолодел. – Здесь, чтобы скорее выйти замуж, нужно уже иметь ребенка. 

\- Фух, напугал! – выдохнул тот, а потом спохватился. – Что ты сказал?

\- То и сказал, - он с улыбкой наблюдал, как вытягивается лицо брата. – Этот обычай показывает, что избранник не бесплоден. Хоть это и не обязательно.

\- Обалдеть! – пораженно протянул Магнус. – Это рай?

\- Еще чего придумал! – рассмеялся Леон. – Всего лишь обычай – не хуже других.

\- Тогда я завтра ей позвоню, - решил младший. – Вспомнить бы, как ее зовут.

\- Альфа, - фыркнул брат.

\- Да, и теперь могу этого не скрывать, - кивнул тот.

\- К слову – зачем скрывал? – полюбопытствовал омега, машинально складывая салфетку в журавлика.

\- Я вел бизнес. Причем, не свой, - нехотя проговорил Магнус. – Бету никто не станет воспринимать, как соперника.

\- А компромат по какому поводу? – изумился старший, поглядывая, как стремительно покраснел его брат.

\- Да было дело, - он говорил нехотя, теребя пальцами журавлика. – По молодости. Я, в общем…

\- Не говори, если не хочешь, - прервал его старший Соло.

\- Не хочу. Но скажу, - тяжело вздохнув, положил руки на стол. – Я был пьян тогда. И, в общем, мы с моим другом – бывшим другом, тем, чей бизнес я вел, мы… Мы провели ночь вместе.

\- И что? – не понял омега.

\- То, что он, как и я, был альфой, - признался Магнус, и зажмурился, ожидая реакции. Но ее не последовало.

\- И что такого? – повторил Леон.

\- Как – что?! – вполголоса взвыл младший. – Мы оба – альфы!

\- Магнус… - начал было тот, но вдруг на кухню вошел Илья.

\- Все – спит! – провозгласил он с гордостью, и полез к мужу обниматься. – Чего такой убитый? – спросил он у… деверя, наверное.

\- Ничего, - буркнул тот, отворачиваясь.

\- Ну, ничего – так ничего, - благосклонно кивнул Курякин. – Что на ужин? – и потер руки.

\- Ты уже ел сегодня, - притворно удивился Наполеон, но все же полез в холодильник за пирожками, которые притащила Вера.

\- Я и вчера ел, - согласился тот. – И все равно голоден, как волк. Как стая волков!

\- В морозильнике есть сырое мясо, - светски заметил омега. – Можно даже с кровью.

\- О, дорогой, да ты хочешь разбудить во мне зверя! – елейно умилился Илья, а Магнус поперхнулся и закатил глаза. – Люблю тебя еще больше!

\- Зверя? – ужаснулся муж, хватаясь за сердце. – Вот пирожки с капустой!

\- Облом, - улыбнулся Курякин. – Ну, на безрыбье, и пирожки – мясо. Вкушно, шпашибо!

\- Не болтай с набитым ртом, - Наполеон не удержался от шпильки.

\- Да, ладно, - альфа расплылся в улыбке. – Тебе же нравится, когда я «болтаю с набитым ртом». – Соло покраснели. Оба.

\- Пошляк, - хмыкнул омега.

\- Зато красивый, - победно заявил тот. Затем он немного подумал и спокойно добавил. – И никого здесь не заботит, кто с кем «проводит время», - Магнус вскинулся, хватая ртом воздух – он стал похож на большую пучеглазую рыбу. – Это, уж простите, личное дело каждого.

\- Подслушивать, вроде как, нехорошо, - просипел младший альфа.

\- Зато интересно, - парировал тот. – Да и не подслушивал я – вы тут орали, как резанные.

\- Фу, ну ты и сказал, - Соло с удивлением рассматривал супруга. – Тебя и вправду не заботит, что…

\- Не-а, - протянул тот. – Это дело Магнуса.

\- Это в прошлом! – горячо воскликнул тот. – Я был пьян! Меня не привлекают альфы! – и задохнулся.

\- Я заметил, - хмыкнул Курякин. – Еще как заметил!

\- Большевик, о чем это ты? – заинтересовался Леон.

\- Как о чем? – он задорно сверкнул глазами. – Там в больнице он одной омеге глянулся. Ариной ее зовут.

\- Ма-а-а-агнус! – бархатно проворковал брат.

\- Что?! – не выдержал тот. – Ты там рожал, а мне что было делать? Под дверью стенать, как этот великан? – и кивнул на Илью.

\- Ты стенал под дверью? – рассмеялся омега, разглядывая смущенного мужа.

\- Убью, Магнус! – проворчал тот. – Ковбой, мне ни один доктор ничего не говорил – посылали только! А ты там провел 7 часов! А они сказали, что это еще мало! – словно оправдывался тот.

\- Мало, конечно, - согласился Соло. – Я же первородка. Да еще и в годах.

\- Глупости не говори! – обозлился Илья. – Прекрасный у тебя возраст!

\- Ага, - разулыбался довольный Наполеон. – Дурь из головы выветрилась – до маразма еще далеко!

\- Так его, брат! – воскликнул Магнус, и кивнул Курякину. – Без обид.

\- Да какие обиды. Ты же любя, - оскалился тот. – И я тебя тоже любя – прибью. Может потом из тебя толк и выйдет.

\- Ежели из меня выйдет толк, то останется одна бестолочь, - отбрил тот. – Не жалко?

\- Тебя? – с притворным брезгливым изумлением спросил Илья. – Нет.

\- А как же родственные чувства? – вопросил Магнус, косясь на смеющегося брата.

\- Родственники – друзья по принуждению, - заявил альфа. – Не люблю, когда принуждают.

\- Ну, а дружба? – окончательно развеселился тот.

\- А вот тут подумать надобно, - степенно поговорил Курякин. – Хорошие друзья на дороге не валяются.

\- Еще как валяются! – заметил Наполеон. – Зависит от количества выпитого.

\- М-дя, согласен, - кивнул Илья, устраиваясь у окна в обнимку с супругом. – Старый друг – лучше двух подруг!

\- По-моему, эта пословица звучит не так, - Соло жмурился в объятиях супруга. – Но суть, видимо, одна.

\- Почти, - добавил Магнус. – Две подруги, тоже ничего.

\- Если такие же болтливые, как ты, то плохо, - тут же влез Илья.

\- То-то ты на меня так косяка давил, когда я был Джеком Девени, - вспомнил Леон.

\- О, любимый, не напоминай мне про Рим. Я столько чуши нес, что до сих пор стыдно. Особенно про лестницу.

\- О, да! Ты был в ударе, - рассмеялся тот. – Стойкий, несгибаемый, выносливый, суровый, и остроумный, как утюг, - на последнем замечании альфа не выдержал и рассмеялся, пряча улыбку в изгибе шеи супруга. Тот немного встрепенулся от мурашек, пробежавших вдоль позвоночника.

\- Слушайте, вы так и не рассказали, как познакомились, - заерзал Магнус. – Я что-то слышал, но отрывочно. Расскажите, а?  
Наполеон обернулся, встречаясь глазами с мужем, а затем вздохнул и заговорил:

\- Дело было так…

Полночи на кухне слышались голоса, иной раз переходящие во вскрики и приглушенные вопли, типа: «Да не так все было, ковбой!», «Ты уже и сам забыл! Дай мне сказать!», «Ковбой, ты откровенно врешь!», «Магнус, это не правда! Большевик, не смей говорить моему брату обо мне гадости!». И еще многое, многое другое. 

 

Веселье и радость почти физически ощущались ей, как и любовь. Малышка гулькала в колыбельке, смотря на мир совершенно по-особенному, впитывая и греясь об эмоции и чувства родителей. Она была первой из многих. Тех, кого спустя годы и годы назовут Первым Поколением Истинных Магов Терры.


End file.
